The Pervert's Return
by hinatauzumakimi3
Summary: When they were 14 Naruto and Hinata were sent on a mission, now they're back but who's the brat they brought with them?What happened durring the mission?Read and find out!
1. who's the kid?

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

In this story Hinata;'s now 20 while Naruto's 21 and Arashi- yeah sorry couldn't think of any original names for the kid- is 6.

**Disclaimer-** I don't own Naruto-but then again -random guy yells-FLASHBACK-  
-punches random guy-What the hell! I was gonna have a flash back until u so frikkin rudely interrupted me! Aw god Damn it now i cant remember!  
random guy- I was just trying to set the mood Me-no you -you just shut up ok I I-frikin- I try to have a flashback and you- you -Don't even look at me-walks away from random guy-

* * *

Three figures stood at the gates of Konoha as they slowly opened, letting them in. The taller figure had golden messy hair and the only thing holding it in place was his headband. His eyes were sapphire blue and he had 3 whisker marks on both cheeks. He wore an orange and black jumpsuit with the zipper unzipped. 

The female had long indigo hair that stopped in the middle of her back. Her eyes were lavender with no pupils stating that she was a Hyuuga. She wore her headband around her neck and a mini light purple jacket that ended in the middle of her stomach where her next curve started, under that was a see-through fishnet shirt and she had her jacket slightly unzipped, showing a lot of cleavage (Whoo! go you!)

The shorter one of the three was a little boy who looked at least six. He looked just like the taller one but had no whisker marks and had a tint of lavender in his eyes. He wore a black shirt with a red swirl on it and orange shorts.

"Man its been such a long time! Well, we should head over to the Hokage to check in," the man with blond hair said as he wrapped his arm around the woman, a grin spread on his face.. "-and then after that we could-"

"Hey stop hitting on my Okaa-san You frikkin pervert!!!" yelled the boy as the man let her go.

"Why do you always have to interrupt something kid!" yelled Naruto back at him with his fist held out.

The woman sighed and then smiled. _'They're always like this...Geez they have such a weird father -son relationship.'_ she giggled to herself.

"Whoo! I'd like to bang that!"

Hinata turned around. "Huh?" Next to her was a crowd of men hooting and whistling at her.

"Wow! She's got a nice rack!"

Hinata, being as innocent as she is, was really confused.

Suddenly, Arashi's ears perked up and overheard what was going on. "Oi who the hell do you guys think you are, looking at my Kaa-san that way!" He ignored the older blond-he was arguing with and started running towards the group of men. That is until a certain women stopped him, holding him by the collar of his shirt while he started kicking and running, trying to escape her grasp.

"She's got a kid!?!"

"No way!"

"Kids are annoying," mumbled the men as they walked away.

"Hey let me go Kaa-san, They're getting away!!!"

"Grr┘bastards," the boy mumbled.

_'Where does he get all these curse words from?'_ thought the Hyuuga (I wonder...lol)

"Naruto kun..." She said still holding onto her son.

"Oh right!" The Blond shinobi then put his fingers in a seal and suddenly a swirl of leaves surrounded the three and they disappeared.

----------At the Hokage's office-----------

"Oba-chan!!!" Yelled an annoying blond ninja we all know and love.

_'Only one guy dares disrespect Hokage-sama like that...He must be back,'_ thought the pink haired kunoichi, while looking towards the door from the Hokage's desk.

Just then the door swung open revealing Naruto, Hinata and a very short kid!

"I'm Back Ba-chan!", Tsunade decided to let that one slide considering he just got back

Sakura then saw the kid holding Hinata's hand. "Kaa-san...Why is Otou-san such an idiot?"

"Please have more respect for your father Arashi-chan." Hinata smiled at him. That's When Sakura finally put 2 and 2 together. The boy looked just like Naruto so that means...

"Naruto you pervert!!!" The pink haired woman clobbered Naruto on the top of his head.

"Ouch...Sakura-chan please have mercy...,"he cried as he started rubbing his bump.

_'Who does this woman think she is clobbering my dad like that! Only I can do that!',_ Thought Arashi.

"You took advantage of Hinata!!!" she yelled.

"I'm just a man!" Naruto cried out sobbing anime tears.

"SHUT UP!!!" Tsunade yelled, making everybody silent.

"Hinata mission report," the Gokudaime demanded.

"H-hai we were able to complete the mission. The waterfall village was in a lot of a mess when we got there but we helped rebuild the village as much as we could. A lot of ninja were killed so we were assigned to locate the assassin and take him out ourselves. We got the scroll back and were taught a lot of new techniques while we stayed there," Hinata stated.

"Good...-the Hokage then looked down. "and the little one there?"

"Who you calling so short that I don't need to bend on my knees to give a frikkin blowjob!!!" Arashi yelled, This time it was Naruto's turn to hold him back (a/n that joke belongs to fullmetalcan and all her sexiness!)

"Seriously where do you get all this crap from..?" Yawned the older blond.

_'I wonder...'_ thought sakura while her left eye was twitching (oooo I wish I could do that!)

"Well um...you are free to go," The Hokage said, she was really getting a headache. _'I need some sake.'_

"Yosh! come on kid, I'll take you to the best ramen stand in world!"

"Alright ramen!!!!" yelled Arashi as he started running off.

"Wait kit! You don't even know the way!" Naruto then ran off after him.

Hinata started following them while giggling, until Sakura grabbed her arm.

"Hinata-chan, what exactly happened between you and Naruto...?"

"I thought someone as smart as you would have already figured it out Sakura-chan..."

"Hinata do you- She was interrupted as Naruto poked his head though the door way.

"Hey Hinata-chan, you coming?!" Naruto asked with another grin on his face. Just then another head poked out. "Hey you're not hitting on Kaa-san again, are you?!" Arashi aked suspicously.

"I should have never made you...," squinted the older one of the two.

Hinata started giggling again. "I'm coming...," She then started making her way out as the two males ran off

"Hinata wait-", Sakura was again interrupted but this time by Hinata.

"Sakura...please know that I do not regret what happened that _night_ with me and Naruto-kun." She had her back turned to Sakura as she said this. "I love Arashi- chan and wouldn't have it any other way." She then turned around, gave Sakura a smile then walked off.

_'Hinata...do you know of the Kyuubi?'_ thought Sakura as she watched her leave.

----------------At the Ramen stand-------

"I wont loose to you tou-san!" yelled Arashi as he finished his thirteenth bowl. Naruto just kept eating, he was already on his 20'th bowl. Hinata had just finished her first bowl as Arashi looked over his shoulder at her.

"Way to go Kaa-san!" he cheered and then was on his next bowl Hinata was sitting in the middle of the two. Naruto then stretched his arm around her. "So what do you wanna do after we eat Hinata-chan...?" He had a perverted look in his eyes.

"Hey I saw that! Let go of her you pervert!"

_'Aw...my own son thinks I'm a pervert...how the mighty have fallen- I feel like Ero-sennin'_

----------

Yay thanks for reading in the next chapter I'll explain why Arashi acts that way towards his father since he's so young and stuff.

Okaa-san means mom and Otou-san means dad.

PLZ REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Come on click the shiny 'Go' button-you know u want to...


	2. Naruto u perv!

"talking" 

_'thinking'_

**Disclaimer**-Again I do not own Naruto! His sexiness belongs to Masashi Kishimoto -sob sob-

I may have rushed things but I'll try to explain many things in this chapter like "Did they just end up together because they had sex?" "Are they married?" and stuff like that and ALSO Arashi-chan is just over protective of his mother, Many son's are jealous and fall in love with their mothers(not like that!) but there is also another reason why Arashi is like this.

* * *

"Home sweet home!" Naruto screamed as he opened the door of his apartment, revealing a somewhat messy room with empty ramen cups here and there. 

"um...Naruto-kun, is your home big enough for the three of us?," whispered Hinata looking at him with a cute worried expression.

"Sure it is...there's one room for us and one for the kid!" The whiskered man then looked towards her. Her eyes were looking straight at him with concern and passion. He started walking closer to her until they could feel each others bodies press against each other. "Hinata...",he whispered to her as his lips came closer to hers-

"I'm still here!" Arashi yelled, snapping the two out of their trance. "Geez...at least have the decency to wait until I leave!...Pervert," The boy then pouted and crossed his arms, waiting for them to separate.

"Stupid kid...,"mumbled Naruto as Hinata left his embrace.

"What did you say to me!?!"

"Sorry Arashi-chan...We haven't bathed till we left the waterfall village have we?...," Hinata asked her son in a playful tone. "I'll get the water started in the tub."

"Can I join you???" Naruto asked grinning.

"The baths for me! You dumbass!" Arashi yelled. He then stuck his tongue at him and followed his mother.

Naruto pouted and headed towards his room. He laid in his bed waiting for his mate and a certain annoying brat to go to sleep.

* * *

Arashi lifted his arms as his mother pulled his black shirt off of him. He then took off his shorts and sat in the now water filled tub, smiling back at his mother. His mom then picked up a cup of water and started pouring it on his hair. "Okaa-san? You know you never answered my question," the wet haired boy stated.

"And What was your question again Arashi-chan...?" Hinata asked in a sweet angelic voice.

"Why is Tou-san such an idiot?!"

Her expression then changed and she put on a fake smile. "Haven't I told you to give your father more respect?" she said while wiggling her finger.

"But Kaa-san you know I can't forgive him for what he did to you!" He had a determined look in his eyes as he said this to her.

"Arashi-chan..."

**_FLASHBACK_**

_In the middle of the room, stood a small child who looked no older than three years old ,rubbing his eyes to get the sleepiness out._

_"Kaa-san?..."_

_A seventeen year old girl with long indigo colored hair. was sitting on couch. She looked as if she was in deep thought. The girl looked towards her son, noticing his presence._

_"W-when is Tou-san coming back...?" The little boy asked looking over at his mother, who now had sadness in her eyes._

_"I d-don't k-know Arashi chan...,"she stuttered out as a tear slowly dripped down her cheek._

_The small boy then wiped the tear away. "It's okay Kaa-san, please don't cry," the small boy tried to smile at her, he hated seeing his mother this way. She was crying and he felt as if it was his own fault for mentioning HIM._

_Hinata then hugged her son and kissed him on the cheek. The child laid his head on her lap as his mother caressed his hair until he fell into a quiet slumber._

_Her hand reached out towards a note that seemed to be on the table next to the couch. She opened it again and sighed._

**_Dear Hinata,_**

**_I've decided to leave. After what happened last night I realized I can't control Kyuubi anymore. I can't forgive myself for killing that man. It's as if I keep loosing myself more, and more every time he gets out. I don't want anyone else to die with my hands. I'll come back as soon as I gain some sanity in my life. Please know that I'm leaving so as not to hurt you or Arashi. I love you and I promise I'll return_**

**_- Naruto._**

_She sighed as she placed the note back on the table. "Naruto-kun how many more years do I have to wait for you this time..."_

**_FLASHBACK OVER_**

Water dripped from the young boy's golden hair as Hinata wrapped the towel around his naked body. _'How can you forgive him so easily Kaa-san?...,'_ was a thought that always ran through Arashi's head.

Hinata walked behind Arashi as he leaded her towards his room. She dressed him in one of Naruto's old shirts, that was still kind of big and then tucked him in his new bed. Her head was still in another place as she kissed his cheek.

"Good night Arashi-chan...I love you," she said as she left his room. Hinata turned her head back to stare at her child once more. _'and I always will...no matter what,'_ she closed the door behind her and headed towards her new room.

* * *

Hinata let out a yawn as she made her way to her bed. Once she laid there, she felt a strong arm come from behind her. The woman let out an "Eeep!" as she was flipped over.

Naruto stayed focused on her right hand as he picked it up and kissed her ring finger just as he did, a silver ring appeared with a sapphire blue stone. Ninjas weren't allowed to wear wedding rings on a battlefield or else their enemies would know they had loved ones and use it against them. Hinata never took it off though and used an invisibility jitsu to hide it. She loved it because it reminded her of Naruto's deep blue eyes.

**_FLASHBACK_** (cough)again(cough)

_Inside the tent, two nude bodies cuddled together. The blond male wrapped his arm around his woman. He placed his head on her shoulder. "Hinata...I love you," he whispered in her ear as the girl shivered under his breath. "I'm sorry...," he said._

_"W-why are you apologizing Naruto-kun? Y-you did n-nothing wrong...," said Hinata silently._

"_Because you deserve better, Someone as beautiful as you should've been married before she..."He was stopped as Hinata turned around and looked at him with a light blush.  
"Hinata I promise as soon as I can I'm gonna marry you and make you my woman!" Naruto stated as he gave her a light peck on the lips. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug. "Naruto-kun..."_

_"I don't take back my words...you know that," he said pulling her closer._

_**FLASHBACK OVER**_

Hinata looked back at him lovingly as Naruto looked down at her body with lustful eyes. He moved his face closer to hers, still on top of her, he gave her a warm passionate kiss on the lips. Hinata responded and kissed him back just as passionately.

He then broke the kiss and started kissing her neck going down until he reached the beginning of her breasts. Naruto started unzipping her jacket, but before he could continue, Hinata pulled him off of her, knowing where this would lead.

"Um...N-Naruto-kun I'm going to take a shower ok?" Hinata said this while stepping out of the bed, leaving a disappointed Naruto behind. She walked towards the bathroom, closed the door and quickly started undressing.

Naruto's expression was suddenly replaced with a wide perverted grin as an idea came to his head.  
-------------------

A/N yeah if you didn't already figure it out Arashi knows nothing of the Kyuubi so he doesn't know why his father left him and his mother. I used small flashbacks because I didn't want to bore you with a gigantic flashback and it would mess up my plot. Warning-Next chapter will have a lemon!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!...especially if you have any questions or ideas that would be appreciated!!!


	3. we need some privacy!

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

Whoo next chapter!

**DISCLAIMER**-I do not own naruto! I know it so sad!

Yeah so continuing on I um well, I'm not making the lemon _that_ descriptive cuz well(blushes)...but its still sexy!

* * *

Hinata's shirt slid off, sending a shiver down her ,now exposed spine. Her naked body quickly entered the tub and she turned on the water. She started relaxing herself, letting out an "Ahh..." as the warm water splashed on her delicate skin. She was lost in her calm trance until she felt someone's presence, not only that but she felt something hard on her ass. 

"Naruto-kun...?" She asked still not turning around.

"yesss?" Naruto asked innocently, as he let his hands travel down her wet body.

"Ahh...Naruto don't...," she moaned, as Naruto turned her around and started kissing her neck, telling her he wanted her.

His hands started rubbing her breasts as he made his way down again with his hungry mouth, lightly sucking on her right breast as his left hand rubbed the other.

Hinata moaned and then found her hands going down his body as well, stopping on his hard member. She started stroking it at a steady pace then going faster and faster.

"Ahhhh!" Naruto couldn't take it anymore! He wanted her now!

"Hinataaa...-lets finish this in the bedroom!," He said as calmly as he could and with that he picked her up and walked to his bed, gently placing her on it. Having Hinata expose all her glory to him.

Naruto, being as impatient as he is, got on top of her, held her legs and started going inside of her. First slowly savoring the moment, then faster, ravishing her -until there was a knock on the door. As if by instinct, Naruto covered himself and his women, laying next to her now.

"Kaa-san? I had a bad dream!...can I sleep with you?" asked Arashi as he opened the door and made his way in, all while rubbing his left eye. (a/naww!))

"Grr...," the older blond of the two was extremely pissed off, not only did the brat interrupt him, but now he was sexually frustrated!

Hinata did some hand signs under the sheets and transformed formed into herself, but with clothes on.

"Um...Of course you can, Arashi-chan." she nodded. The small boy smiled at her and started climbing up his parent's bed.

"What??? B-but!" Naruto stopped when Hinata gave him the puppy eyes. "fine...," he grumbled.

She then smiled and winked at him telling them they'll finish it later. He listened and used the same hand seals she had used.

The child laid in between his parents, cuddling with his mother. Naruto started twitching. "stupid brat...," he mumbled. Arashi stuck his tongue at him and snuggled closer to Hinata.

Naruto pouted and crossed his arms, until he fell asleep in one of those awkward positions he always sleeps in.

-------morning-------

"ohayo Kaa-san!!!" Arashi yelled as he jumped off the large bed, waking Hinata and a very annoyed Naruto up.

"G-good morning Arashi-chan...,"mumbled out the half asleep kunoichi.

"Morning gaki," spoke Naruto.

Arashi squinted at Naruto then looked back to his mother with a smile. "I'm going to get some ramen!" The child said as he then walked off closing the door behind him.

_'Yosh!'_ Naruto thought as he made his way closer to his mate. _'Now that the kid is gone me and Hinata can-_

"Kaa-san!!!- screamed the kid as he poked his head through the door. "I cant find the ramen!"

"Then make some pancakes, Arashi-chan," stated his mother.

"oh ok!" And with a nod and a smile, the kid was gone again.

Naruto tried a second attempt to get it on with his wife and wrapped himself around her body. He kissed her again until Hinata broke the kiss, still in embrace, looking towards the door until it opened again.

"Kaa-san do you want some too!?!" yelled Arashi.

"N-no thanks Arashi-chan," stuttered out Hinata loosening Naruto's hold on her.

The child smiled and left yet again, slamming the door.

"That's it!" yelled the overly sexually frustrated blond.

"Huh?" Hinata looked towards him a with a confused expression. "Hinata we need some privacy! a vacation away from the brat would do me some good!"

"Nani? Temo Naruto-kun. I've never left Arashi al-" stated the confused woman until she was interrupted by her hubby.

"Hinata-chan! Do you know how long it's been since I had some action!?! Ahh we could leave the kid alone with someone we trust like..." he started calming down while thinking. "Like Sakura-chan!"

"But-"

"Come on...Don't you want to-" Naruto started whispering in her ear as she blushed and after that nodded her head.

"YOSH! And don't worry babe, I'm sure Sakura has a way with kids!"(a/n yeah right!)

-----2 hours later after convincing sakura to baby sit by blackmail-----

The pink haired Kunoichi looked down towards the kid. "Aww...Geez!"

"Don't worry Sakura-chan, Arashi-Chan's really sweet," Hinata stated while rubbing Arashi's hair. "Now you be on you best behavior kay?"

Sakura stared at the Naruto look alike again, _'hmm...How bad could he be...?_'

"But Kaa-san, Why do I have to stay with the flat-chested cow???"

"WHO YOU CALLIN A-" Sakura was about to clobber the kid until Hinata sent her a death glare.

"Sakura-chan if you hurt Arashi-chan, I'll kill you," Hinata then let out an innocent smile before Naruto could notice.

"Hehe hehe right!" chuckled Sakura nervously. _'Ahh! she's scary when she's mad!'_

"Well we're off! Later you gaki!"Naruto yelled as he started exiting his apartment.

"Ja ne Arashi-chan, we'll be back soon," the woman smiled at her son then followed Naruto out closing the door behind her.

"So what you wanna do now, No boobs!?!" Arashi asked Sakura as soon as he heard the door lock.

_'Aahh…I guess he thinks of me as flat cause of his mom's immense boob size! Argh and what's worse I can't clobber him like I do Naruto, when he bugs me!cha!'_

* * *

im leaving it to b continued (spoiler) they shoud;nt have left Arashi...

Well I'm ending it here since I've got homework! Damn any way! I'd like to use this place to thank pplz!

**Heartless Valentine**-Hey Katie! sup! I saw the video haha fanta!

**Angel.of.Dawn**-Thanks and I will use Jiraiya later on! Awesome idea of having the king of pervs in my fic!

**Dragon man 180**-Naruto will tell Arashi later about the Kyuubi and thanks for mentioning the Akatsuki! Now I can make my story longer and have a better plot! It'll b a little bit more serious and thank u even if u didn't mean to give me an idea!

**Lil.Ramen.Lover**-(love your name!)I'll have Hinata face her family a little later on in the story!

**Nomeg stylus**-you helped me a lot too go you! -hug- um yeah your just awesome!!!

And thanks for everyone who reviewed cuz it motivates me to write more! whoo!Yosh please review if have any questions or anything at all!!!


	4. perverted interruptions

"talking"

_'thinking'_

**DISCLAIMER**- I don't own Naruto but come on can't Masashi Kishimoto share!

**A/n** I am up to date with The naruto manga and omg! Naruto's dad was revealed and _is_ the fourth! That doesn't affect my story at all since his old man's name is not Arashi-I just needed a name and I heard that somewhere anyway I'll try to make this longer! Yosh! Oh and there's a lemon in this chapter too!

* * *

Naruto walked steadily across the streets, a smile plastered on his face as he squinted, not really paying attention to where he was going. He was just really happy to get away from Arashi. Last night wasn't the fist time Arashi had bugged him. 

**FLASHBACK** -to the very first time Arashi annoyed him!

_"Hinata-chan! we're out of ramen!" Naruto yelled as he poked his head through his bedroom door, curious as to why his wife wasn't responding to him. The hungry blond found her with her shirt unbuttoned, sitting down. Her back was to him as he made his way to her, wondering why the hell she was half naked!_

_"Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked again this time getting a response from her._

_"What is it Naruto-kun...?" Hinata replied, seeming as if she was in a trance, staring down at her baby, which Naruto just realized was there, paying more attention to their son than him._

_"W-what are you doing???" He asked confused as to why Hinata wasn't wearing a bra and letting the child suck on her like that._

_"I'm breastfeeding Arashi-chan," she stated as if it was the clearest thing in the world._

_"You never let me do that!" Naruto yelled a little jealous. What was so special about the kid that he got to do that, while Naruto Uzumaki, her mate couldn't. do it! Whatever it was!_

_"Nani?" Hinata gave him a baffled look .until Arashi started sucking a little harder. "Ouch! He bit me...,"She stated, letting out a small moan._

_"You never let me do that either!" Naruto shouted, pointing towards her._

_"Itaii. That hurt...," Hinata complained as she got up and started walking towards Arashi's crib. Placing him down gently, she smiled at the now sleeping baby._

_"Hey you're ignoring me!" Naruto was annoyed, I mean how could she do that to him!_

_"Huh? Oh Naruto-kun, did you say something?" Hinata gave him an innocent smile as she caressed her baby's hair, admiring him._

_"Ah you're ignoring me again!"_

**FLASHBACK OVER**

Naruto had his eyes closed as he was rethinking about that very day. It wasn't that he hated Arashi, no he could never hate him, no matter how annoying he was. Arashi was his son after all. He just didn't understand why his son always picked on him especially when it came to Hinata.

He nodded his head, eyes still closed until he hit a pole.(a/n well open your eyes man!)

"Naruto-kun!" Screamed Hinata as she looked down at her husband that had rotating squigglies in his eyes. "Are you okay?" She asked leaning down, giving him a nice view of her rack. If it wasn't for Naruto being half awake he would've said some perverted comment about it. Oh wait he's awake enough so he just settled for staring at her bosoms until he regained enough energy.

"Yeah!" Naruto said grabbing Hinata's offering hand and got up. "I'm fine babe!" He winked at her as he started walking in some random direction.

"Um...Naruto-kun, How much farther till we get to this hotel?" Hinata asked looking up at Naruto.

"WE'RE HERE!!!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs that caused some villagers to throw empty ramen cups at him. "HEY! stop that! Come and throw empty cups at my face! You cowards!"

Suddenly random villagers kept on coming up to Naruto, throwing cups at his face. While all this was going on, Hinata looked up at the hotel and read the name aloud. "T-the L-lovers inn...Oh that's so romantic Naruto-kun," Hinata said looking at a curled up Naruto in the fetal position, mumbling something about how the ramen betrayed him. She helped him up, completely ignoring the picture of a man going inside a women hanging over the hotel and the words under it that read: **_Helping others make love since before you were made._**

They entered the hotel and walked up to an old couple at the front desk. "Hey old man! 1 room please!" yelled the hyperactive ninja until he was hit with a newspaper. "Who you calling old!...I'm still bangin that," The old man winked and pointed towards the wrinkly old hag sitting beside him.

"Uh okayyyy" Naruto started twitching. Ew those mental images!

"Go on baby and show these amateurs their room," The old guy said making Naruto almost barf while the woman got up and led the young couple to their hotel room. She opened the door and walked up to a bed that seemed extra bouncy.

"For the woman," The old person pointed towards a skanky black outfit, that had the form of a bathing suit except it had a zipper in the middle of where her breasts were suppose to go, And the zipper went all the way down.

Hinata looked at the outfit as if it was the devil himself! _'she doesn't really expect me to where **that**!'_

"And for the man," she looked at the other thing laying down at the bed.  
_'There's no way I'm using a condom'_ Thought Naruto. He didn't need to, I mean he didn't have any diseases and Hinata was taking special ninja pills -the waterfall village had given her that stops you from getting pregnant.

The old lady winked at Hinata then walked away and closed the door behind her, leaving the couple alone.

Hinata continued staring at the out fit, twiddling her fingers together like she used to do back in their academy days. She did all this while blushing a deep red.

Naruto laid down on the bed with his arms behind his head, waiting for his mate to join him. "You know Hinata you're going to have to put it on sooner or later...," stated Naruto while looking at her with a perverted grin in place.

"B-but- "She stopped trying to get out of the situation when she saw Naruto's sad expression. "Fine..."she sighed and went to the restroom to change.

Naruto decided to have some fun and started peeping through the crack of the restroom's door. The view of Hinata's naked form made him hard instantly. Her boobs were so big and perfect and the rest of her body was just so tempting.

He turned back and waited for her back on the bed until he heard the door creak and out came Hinata. "whoa..." It fit her perfectly and hugged every single one of her curves. The zipper was slightly down, Naruto figured it was because the outfit couldn't handle Hinata's breast size.

She crossed her arms above her breasts trying to hide her cleavage but Naruto wasn't going to let that happen. He grabbed her arms and put them down then wrapped his own arms around her and started kissing her lustfully. He pushed her down with him on the soft bed.

His hands moved towards the zipper and pulled it down revealing her full chest to him. He traveled down with his mouth until he reached her breasts. He looked up at her with an evil grin as he then started licking around her left nipple, making her moan his name.

He again started moving downward unzipping the zipper down with him until he reached his destination. He completely pulled the outfit off her as he then started eating her out. His tongue found his way to her nub and started playing with it . "Aaah...N-narutooo" Hinata moaned trying to tell him he wanted him. He wanted him inside of her now but Naruto was always playful in bed and wouldn't be so fast this time, especially since he didn't have to worry about Arashi.

He felt as if he had all the time in the world so why rush it ne? His tongue started going in a circular motion as he went faster as if he was trying to taste every single part of her womanhood.

"Narutoooooo!" Hinata moaned as she finally came. Naruto started cleaning up her mess with his tongue, taking in her sweet taste. "Mmm...Hinata you taste better than ramen!" he stated as he then pulled her into a kiss, making her taste how good she was as he fought with her tongue for dominance.

His hand made its way to her entrance as his finger started thrusting inside her, getting her even more wet than she already was and when she screamed, He finally showed her mercy and entered her. "Aaaah faster..". she moaned and naruto listened as he kept speeding up with every thrust. Hinata's legs wrapped her around his waist making it even more pleasurable.

Naruto's speed kept on increasing until he felt someone watching him. _'What the hell!?!'_ he thought until a perverted chuckle answered his question for him.

"Way to go Naruto! Your girl friend's so cute!" the perverted hermit gave him a thumbs up as he continued going on. "I always knew you had good taste!"

"AHH! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE ERO-SENNNIN!" screamed a pissed off Naruto. I mean how many interruptions does he have to go through just so he can bang his wife!

"Ooooo someone's sexually frustrated." Teased the king of pervs, while wiggling his finger at his pupil.

"Why the hell are you here...?" The blonde asked while twitching. He noticed Jiraiya trying to sneak a peek at Hinata, "Oi stop staring at Hinata that way!" yelled the annoyed blond.

"Hinata...?hmm so thats what you were hiding under that sweater of yours kukukuku..." winked the pervert.

"What the fuck do you want, cause I sure as hell know it wasn't to hit on my wife!" Naruto yelled as he started to cover up his wife away from the view of the pervert.

_'W-wife? wow I am getting old'_ thought Jiraiya as he then cleared his throat ."Naruto..." He said seriously. "Although you wife's body would make good of my research there is another reason why I came here..."

* * *

Wha! as much as don't want to- I'm going to have to stop it here! I don't want it to be to long and if I keep on going I don't know where else to stop! Sorry! 

Again thanks for reading! YOsh! and I'll try to update really soon like before this weekend's overe! so PLEASE REVIEW! If you have any ideas or questions -again positive reviews just keep me writing more!!!


	5. I'll never be as flat as you!

"talking"  
_'thinking'_

**Disclaimer-** I don't own Naruto but I pwned this dude and now he can't pee straight lol

* * *

"Wait please don't go! I-I I love you!!!!"She yelled. 

"I'm sorry but I don't think I could ever love you," whispered the dark haired man with a cold glare before he turned around and left her, forever walking away out of her life, never to be seen again.

"No Please I'll do anything for you!"

Sakura looked at the man's back waiting for him to turn around, hopefully change his mind and stay.

And he did with such lustful eyes that- "NO BOOBIES!!!!!Stop watching your corny soap operas and make me some ramen!"

"NO!!! I will not make you ramen! Now leave me alone!" Said the pink haired kunoichi sending a death glare towards the child.

"But Kaa-san always makes me ramen- the kid's whining was ignored by Sakura as she turned her head away from him."...But then again Kaa-san has boobs..." Arashi mumbled silently, but that didn't go unnoticed by the now angered medic ninja.

"WHY YOU!!!" She yelled chasing the brat around the room

"Ah! don't touch me! Maybe you're flatness is contagious!!!" Laughed Arashi as he dodged the pillow sakura had thrown at him.

"Shut up You dumbass! Boys are suppose to be flat!" She screamed as she started speeding up, almost arm's length away from Arashi. She then tried to grab the collar of his shirt until Arashi jumped to her left, away from Sakura's grasp and landed safely next to the TV.

"Yeah but I still don't wanna be as flat as you!" he laughed as he headed towards the kitchen.

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

-----------The lovers hotel----------------

Naruto stared strait into the old Sannin's eyes, noticing that he was serious and that it probably wouldn't be about something perverted like using his sex life for research.

"Naruto, do you remember the Akatsuki?" Asked the toad sage with a serious and worried look on his face.

"Of course I do! It's pretty hard to forget those bastards..." Naruto yelled being stopped by Hinata leaning closer to him and giving him yet another concerned look.

"I spotted them at the street next to Ichiraku's ramen house, It seems they're still looking for you..."

"Hey wait, if you spotted them then why didn't you do anything!?!" yelled Naruto out of frustration., not sexual frustration, a pissed off frustration that annoys the hell out of you.

"They were only there for a split second and when I turned back again they disappeared from my sight."

"I don't get it... Why would they start now?" questioned Naruto looking down at his bed sheets almost as if asking it the question, waiting for it to respond to him.

"I don't know if you recall, but the waterfall village has a genjitsu that hides itself from it's surroundings. If someone were to be looking for it, all he would hear would be the sound of running water making him believe that through that area would be a waterfall nothing more." Stated Jiraiya in a 'mater of fact' way. "It's an impenetrable barrier they put around the village incase any stronger villages wanted to start a war."

Naruto was still staring at his blankets, cursing under his breath. His wife wrapped her arms around his waist trying to pull him out of this trance. "Naruto-kun...?When you-"

"If they _are_ looking for you then we need to find them first before-" but Jiraiya was cut off by Naruto before he could finish his statement.

"You're saying you want me to get away from the village so as not to have the villagers safety at risk..." Said Naruto in an all knowing yet hurt voice.

"No that's not what I meant-" Jiraiya said with concern in his eyes.

"Tell me something, was that the purpose of me going to the Waterfall village also?" Naruto said with a distressed face, looking at his sensei's eyes trying to find the answer there.

"Naruto..."started Jiraiya.

-------Naruto's house---------------------

Arashi started speeding up as he ran through the kitchen and towards the doorway. He was just trying to get Sakura in trouble with Hinata. It was so tempting and fun messing with the flat-chested lady. It seemed that he was so caught up in his thoughts of fun that he didn't even notice a certain blue shinobi in front of him. He crashed into the tall figure and landed hard on his ass. He mentally cursed himself as he got up and looked carefully at the person he had crashed into. It was a man with shark like features and a black cloak with red clouds on it and a long sword. His hand( that was beautifully painted with purple nail polish) was kept on his sword.

"What a clumsy brat..." He taunted as he then pulled out his sword and picked it up until he started going in a downward motion, getting closer and closer to Arashi's face. Arashi closed his eyes waiting to be sliced in half, but instead he fell asleep. For some reason sleepiness had come over him and he collapsed back on the floor.

"So this is the Jinchuruki's son..." Kisame thought out loud. "He's not mu- "But before he could finish his sentence a Pink haired blob had punched him right on his left cheek.

"Damn it you little bitch!!!" he yelled as he started running towards her but was stopped with a purple nail polished hand.

"That's enough Kisame..." The dark colored haired man said calmly but with a slight commanding voice.

"U-Uchiha Itachi..." Sakura stuttered out, Her eyes were widened as she looked at the man.

The Uchiha didn't say anything back. He just stood there giving her an emotionless glare. And then he pointed his index finger at her.

_'No'_ She thought...until she was in a different place no longer in Naruto's home.  
She was surrounded by red and all she could see was darkness. She realized that she wasn't just standing either, she was tied down by metal against something hard. She couldn't make out anything, that is until she saw _**him**_.

"S-Sasuke-kun..." She said, still in pure shock. Sasuke looked at her as if she was trash. He put his arm over his head and reached for his sword. He picked it up and looked at her one more time slowly. "Good bye, sakura..."

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

Yosh done! I'm sorry but I've got school tomorrow so unfortunately I have to leave you on another cliff hanger! Ah don't kill me! I'm also sorry that it didn't have the pervertedness that you "may" have wanted! But I'll try to do something very youthful next chapter! 

Please Review! If you have anything at all to say or any questions KAY! -If you don't I'll be smothered with hentai that my friend is giving me ahh! WHY must I suffer for my naruhina!!!


	6. i'll accept you as my father!

"talking"

_'thinking'_

**Disclaimer**-Aw too troublesome to say this...Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and all his greatness.

_**A/N**_ So sorry I haven't updated but I've been getting so much homework it's so troublesome...I'm so sleepy but I get Friday off every week so I'll try and update more on that day cause I really want to finish this! kay! Yosh! Don't worry I wont give up! Here I go!

* * *

_'Darkness, absolute darkness. That I...I can't see. Where am I??? Why does the ground feel so hard, it hurts? And it's still so dark? Why???'_

The small figure slowly opened his eyes, before closing them again...his eyes were left ajar until he finally realized why it was so dark and inspected his surroundings. His eyes went wide as he recalled his past events. "Where am I!?! Oi!?!"

"Shut up grunt! Hm.."

"That brat's so fucking loud!"

Arashi quickly turned his head towards the shadows that were coming towards him in the distance.

Two figures stepped into eyeshot. One had his hair semi up, he was blond, with hair covering half his face. He looked at the boy with disgust.

"Tch...so this is the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki's son... he looks like he can't even kill an ant hm!"

_'Kyuubi?'_

The second figure was the shark that he had bumped into from before. They both wore the same robes with red clouds on them. And both wore the same purple nail polish.

"He _is_ very weak, I barely touched him with my sword and he fainted," Responded the blue one. Arashi tensed as he said this.

_'Weak?!? I was just tired!'_ Arashi wanted to launch himself towards the shark man but realized he couldn't. There was a strange aura in the air. That was when he saw him.

"Kisame, What's with all the noise...?" Itachi walked up to the three men, emotionless as ever.

_'Y-you're!!!'_ The young boy found himself paralyzed in fear as he pointed towards the man he know all too well.

"hm...?" Deidara looked at the quivering child, a confused expression present on his face.

"Itachi...!"

**_FLASHBACK_**

_Far off into the distance was a group of three travelers walking at a steady pace. _

_"Hey Hinata-chan as soon as we get to konoha, do you wanna..." The blond man wrapped his arm around his woman, winked at her and started whispering in her ear. _

_Hinata started smiling in a nervous way while Naruto grinned at her. All of this was being observed by a certain confused child. _

_'How?' _

_"Hey I was serious Hinata! You don't believe me!?!" Naruto started flapping his arms in the air as if he was attempting to fly. _

_'How can she forgive him so easily...?' _

_The former Hyuuga heiress started giggling towards Naruto, which caused the older blonde to rub the back of his neck and blush. _

_'Kaa-san you...' Arashi's confused expression was then replaced by frustration. _

_"NO! I won't accept it!" His sudden outburst caused his parents to turn around. Arashi pointed his finger at Naruto. _

_"Kaa-san how can you forgive this man so easily!?!" He looked at Naruto in disgusted way before returning his gaze back to his mother's caring eyes, looking for an answer. "Arashi-chan..." _

_"And you expect me to welcome him, open arms back into my life!" His screaming was just getting louder and louder. He hated it, He was just so frustrated and confused and all he knew was that it was that man's fault. It was always his fault... _

_"No...I'll never forgive him," Arashi's dark glare towards Naruto sharpened. "If you think I'll ever forgive him for what he did to you...you're dead wrong!!!" Arashi closed his eyes in anger and ran. He didn't know why he ran. All he knew was that he had to get away from that man. He just had to get away and he wouldn't stop running. _

_"Arashi-chan!" Hinata's attempt to catch up to Arashi failed as she was held back by Naruto. _

_"I'll go.." _

_Hinata looked at her husband with concern before nodding. _

_Naruto started running until something caught his eye. His head turned towards Hinata, as his eyes started moving downward towards her chest. "They got bigger, didn't they?" He grinned. _

_"Huh? What did?" _

_"you're boobs," His smile grew as he observed them closer. _

_"ah...!" Hinata used her arms to cover her assets. "N-naruto-kun!" she lightly screamed while blushing. _

_The blonde began to run again, a smile present on his face 'they did...hehehe,' _

_Hinata watched as the orange blob kept getting smaller and smaller, until she sensed something coming from behind. _

_"Who's there?" _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx _

_Arashi rested on a rock next to a small lake. His legs were kicking away at the water present in the lake. The boy's head went up as he heard a rustling of the leaves coming from his right. _

_"Ka-san!" The boy's once delighted face turned to his left as he realized it was just Naruto. he was the one person he really didn't want to talk to right now. _

_"Yo!" Naruto grinned and sat next to him. _

_The boy paid no attention to him as he still had that squint in his face, looking towards the opposite direction of where Naruto was. _

_"So you hate me, huh?" Naruto said only concentrating on the leaf floating on the lake, that was spinning, slowly passing him by. _

_Arashi's ears perked up at what the older blonde had said so casually. 'Is that what he thinks...?' He turned his head towards Naruto for the first time in awe. He stared at how his expression was so focused onto the water, waiting for his response. He turned his head quickly before the older blond could take notice. "It's not that I hate you...- he paused for a second from lack of words until he squinted and continued. "I just really, really don't like you," he finished. _

_There was a moment of silence between the two until Naruto started. "So that's it...Hehehe," he chuckled nervously at the end. _

_"I can't hate you because- Naruto stared at Arashi- "b-because you're my father after all," Arashi looked at his reflection in the lake. "No matter how much I can't stand it!...it is true," He clearly stated. _

_"But I-I still can't forgive you for what you did to me! for what you did to Kaa-san!" Arashi shouted again giving Naruto the same cold glare as before. _

_"Arashi, I had a reason...I didn't want to hurt you or Hinata I-" Naruto was interrupted by another outburst form his son. _

_"How is leaving us, suppose to protect us!?!" The young child's eyes turned serious as he looked down. "You...weren't there, You didn't see her...Kaa-san, how sad Okaa-san was every night. She cried every night waiting for you!" His teary eyes locked with his father's until he looked at his feet again. "But you never came... I always tried to cheer Kaa-san up. I wanted to see her smile again. A true smile not those fake smiles she always puts on to make me stop worrying... I wasn't dumb I knew Kaa-san was suffering, even at a young age I felt it..." A tear slid down Arashi's cheek. _

_"But no matter how hard I tried, I just made it worse. I reminded Kaa-san of you and in the end she was still sad." He looked up at his father with pleading eyes. "I couldn't protect Kaa-san no matter how hard I tried! I felt so useless and pathetic!" _

_"Arashi..." Naruto tried to look deeply in his son's eyes. _

_"And I realized something" He wiped away his tears. "I would've never felt so much pressure to protect my Kaa-san if you hadn't left me!" _

_Naruto wrapped his arms around his son as Arashi started sobbing louder. "I'm sorry..." Arashi's eyes opened as he looked up towards his father, confused. "I didn't know I made Hinata or you suffer so much...now I see, I would hate me too if I was in your shoes." _

_"But Arashi- Naruto unwrapped his arms around his son and looked at him seriously.- "Please, Understand that I had a reason why I had to go." _

_"What was the reason?" _

_"Hmm..." Naruto looked up. "I cant tell you yet but, lets just say I didn't want to be the one who harmed you. I didn't want my own son to hate me." _

_"Huh?" Arashi was still confused. "Did you leave because you were scared to mess up as a father???" 'That's stupid.'_

_"Something like that..." Naruto gave his son a warm smile before chuckling a little. _

_"Hm...hmm...hmmm" Arashi was still in mid thought but..."OK!" Naruto's chuckling was interrupted by his son as he looked at Arashi who had given his father a thumbs up. "I'll accept you as my father!"_

_"Huh?" Naruto squinted in a confused state. _

_"I don't have to like you but I'll acknowledge you as my dad, Tou-san!" _

_'Tou-san? Oh I get it he's gonna call me "Tou-san" but he still doesn't like me...well I guess that's a start.' Naruto was still confused but decided to think about it later. "Well then. Let go! We made Hinata-chan wait too long," Naruto said as he turned around to start walking back. _

_"Hai, Tou-san!" Arashi nodded as he followed after his father. _

_As the two headed back to camp, Naruto sensed an ominous aura but brushed it off and decided not to say anything. _

_"Ahh!" a scream was heard in the distance that could be recognized as Hinata's voice. _

_"Hinata!" _

_"Kaa-san!" _

_Two figures steeped from behind a tree that stood in front of Arashi and Naruto. _

_"Itachi!!!" Naruto screamed at the dark color haired man who was walking towards them with one arm around Hinata's neck, and the other arm held a kunai to under her head. She looked only as if she was unconscious but that didn't cut it for Naruto. _

_"Itachi...You're gonna let Hinata go...!" Naruto growled at the purple nail polished man as he then started charging head on towards Itachi. Chakra started coming out form Naruto until Itachi threw Hinata's unconscious body at him, causing Naruto to try and catch her but was knocked out in the process, by the ball of poison itachi had hidden on hinata._

_"Tou-san!" this left Arashi defenseless. He was all alone now. _

_The Uchiha looked at Arashi, slightly interested about this kid. "What will you do now, boy...?"_

_Arashi was scared, this guy had defeated both his parents, shinobi he had thought were along the strongest. He was weak compared to Itachi. And for some reason now he couldn't move, he wanted to run but he couldn't, he was just to scared. Arashi just looked at him, his eyes growing wider and wider with every breath he took. _

_And then darkness...He couldn't remember what happened after that. It was to hard to remember past that point._

**_FLASHBACK OVER _**(phew that was long...)

And there he was the one man he actually feared, standing straight above him. The feelings that he had felt on that day seemed to return to him at that very moment. The feeling of fear had stopped him from moving once more.

"Don't let your guard down with this boy...this kid may contain chakra more powerful in his system than the Kyuubi himself...," Itachi stated, making the other two in the group eye's widen.

_'W-what???'_

To be continued...

* * *

**_A/n_** oh yeah I finally finished! YOSH! I'm so happy! IN this, i kinda wanted to explain naruto and Arashi's relationship more so im sorry about such a long flashback also- So sorry for the late update it's just I always seem to have a project due every weekend it really sucks...but I'll try to update like once a week since I really don't want to leave cliffys like that Masashi Kishimoto-making me wait 2 weeks to see how Hinata-chan looks like in shippuden animated...meanie-Anyways! plz review if you have any questions, comments or anything at all kay!


	7. Hinata's intuition!

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

Eating...

**Disclaimer no jitsu! Yay!

* * *

**

Previously on Avatar...

"I have hair!"

-cough cough- where are we-cough-  
"hey random person you gotta cold?"

"WRONG SETTING DUMBASS!"

"hah I did that on purpose!"

"eh...WHY!?!"

"because you touch yourself, now on with the story...

------------------------------------------

NOW!-previously on my story...

"You're saying you want me to get away from the village so as not to have the villagers safety at risk..." Said Naruto in an all knowing yet hurt voice.

"No that's not what I meant-" Jiraiya said with concern in his eyes.

"Tell me something, was that the purpose of me going to the Waterfall village also?" Naruto said with a distressed face, looking at his sensei's eyes trying to find the answer there.

"Naruto..."started Jiraiya.

-Continuing on!!!

The Sannin looked down trying to find the right words to say before answering Naruto's question. A grin appeared on his face getting him a confused look from Naruto.

"Hey...Naruto when I walked in were you two..." the pervert made a circle with his thumb and index finger. He then used his other hand's index finger and made it go in and out and in an out.

At this Naruto started blushing and had the same frustrated look on his face. "Y-You know very well what I was doing! Stop trying to change the subject!"

Hinata looked at her husband's still erect member. She was so close to cumming before Jiraiya interrupted. So close, so close. She kept on staring at it. Damn that dick. It was teasing her, just being so big. Ahh she couldn't take this torture! She wanted him! She needed him inside her! Now!

Hinata lunged towards Naruto, tossing him back on the bed as she positioned her wet pussy above his dick. "N-naruto-kun I-I n-need you inside me.." she started rocking her hips making naruto aroused by her movements. "Ah... Hinata I want you too but oh god that feels good Aaaah...oh baby...more! that feels so goo-ahh!"

Naruto was just about to let go when he heard a certain pervert giggling. Jiraiya was dotting down ideas for his next novel at the scene taking place when Naruto regained control and sat back up trying to ignore his wife's seduction.

"Now!...Jir-" He was suddenly pulled back by two arms and made weird noises as he fell back on his back again. "AH! Stop trying to distract me from knowing the truth!" he looked at his wife who had on a cute expression that looked somewhat disappointed.

"Ah I don't have time for this!!!" yelled a frustrated Naruto as he then positioned himself on top of his wife and thrusted his hard dick inside her, going as fast as he could until Hinata climaxed.(a/n made it fast going with the mood...)

Naruto got up and looked at Jiraiya, trying to have the most serious look on his face he could after what he had just done. "OK!...now-" Hinata was in a daze. "Mmm...Naruto-kun's so big..." she moaned as she cuddled into Naruto's arm.

"Uh..." Naruto looked at Hinata then back at Jiraiya "Yeah so...what were we talking about?"

"uh...?" Jiraiya looked at the ceiling.

"Oh yeah! The purpose of me going on the mission!...If you sent me for the sake of the villagers then what about Hinata?" Naruto looked at his mate with concern in his eyes. Hinata rubbed her head on Naruto's shoulder. "so fast...mmm"

Naruto squinted. "It's so hard to get the mood back to being serious with her like this..."

"She willingly requested to go," stated Jiraiya

Naruto looked up at Jiraiya "Huh?..." his eyes drifted back to the love sick woman on his arm. "Hinata...did huh..."

"It was originally meant for you to go alone but she insisted and so Tsunade ended up agreeing to her request. She was even warned of the risk and the Kyuubi but Hinata said she knew and it didn't matter."

Naruto looked down at Hinata who was still in her trance, and gave her a compassionate smile. "Hinata..."

"She could have been an advantage for the Akatsuki, your feelings for her are a weakness that could have been used against you"

Hinata began to regain composure of the situation and blinked twice. "Emotions used against Naruto-kun...Arashi-chan!"

"Huh?...," Naruto looked at his wife not really understanding what she was getting at. "I-if they knew about Arashi-chan then!" Hinata looked at her husband with a worried expression.

"Don't worry Hinata-chan Arashi's safe with Sakura, she'll take care of him" Naruto reassured her.

"B-but!"

"Arashi...?" the Sannin asked.

"Oh right...you don't know about Arashi, do you Ero-sennin? Arashi's my son!" Naruto said loud and proud pointing at himself.

"S-son!?!"

"Yeah me and Hinata made him!"

_'Oh kami...I am getting old, and no children left of my legacy-how will people ever remember the great Jiraiya-sama!!!'_

"Uh...Ero-sennin OI!" Naruto yelled trying to get him back to the real world.

"Eh? oh...Sorry bout that," the Sannin chuckled to himself. "so by any chance do they know of Arashi???"

"Naruto-kun...," Hinata looked up at Naruto with pleading eyes. "If Arashi-chan's hurt..."

"I'm sure he's fine" Naruto said with a big smile planted on his face.

"If he's hurt...I'm NEVER GIVING YOU HEAD!" It seemed as if time stopped for Naruto after hearing those words and he decided that he couldn't risk his son's life or his uh...yeah!

"Hinata we're heading to the apartment right now!" Naruto yelled as he got dressed and pointed to the ceiling.

Hinata smiled at her husband's reaction and got dressed as well until she noticed Jiraiya ogling her and naruto smacking him on the head leaving a bump on the knocked out Sannin and a trickle of blood coming from his nose.

"uh...now we go!" Naruto grabbed Hinata and darted out of the hotel leaving the Sannin for the maid to clean up.

"A-ano Naruto-kun will he be ok?" asked Hinata a bit worried for Jiraiya.

"Yea he always gets like that!" Naruto said as they headed towards the apartment.

Once the two couple got there. They saw a big hole in the wall where the door once was. Hinata ran inside only to find an injured, battered up sakura laying in the middle of the living room with no Arashi in sight.

Naruto knew at that moment that he would never get head from Hinata again...

Dum dum DUM!

* * *

A/n YOSH! ok I finished yeah I guess I couldn't make it that serious and sorry it had to be so short but i promise i'll get thinking on the next one right now and make it longer bcuz i have the sprintime of youth! anyways sorry for late update but I had writers block Grr...but I had help from my perverted friend Kevin I call him Kevin but his names Taylor but I think that's a girl's name so I don't call him that...anyways Next chapter will be out soon!  
PLZ REVIEW I wanna how I did! And if you have any questions or anything ill answer them if u review kay!!! 


	8. Kyuubi's appearance

"talking"

_'thinking' _

**'Demon talking'**

**Disclaimer no jitsu!**  
**_A/n_** As I said b4 I will try to make the story more serious but dun worry I'm still a perv kukuku...hmm I think its time for Kyuubi's appearance.  
**Kyuubi:** Why do I have to be in this meddlesome fic, its disgusting...

Me: Shut up u know u like it, and if u want I could make u go at Hinata for while -wink wink-  
**Kyuubi:** Y-you can do that human?  
Me: Of course Kukuku... In this world I am god!  
**Kyuubi:** You are a very interesting and perverted human...

Me: Anyways sorry for being late agAin! oh in this chapter the Great Kyuubi-sama honors us w/ his presence -whispers- he's secretly a closet pervert...  
Yosh! HERE I GO! P.S I do the thing in the beginning to get me pumped up-it helps me get started :)!!!

* * *

_'He's not here, but that can't be, I-it cant!'_ The very thought alone sent chills down the long haired woman's spine. She ran in search for him all over her home almost half expecting him to pop out with that fox like smirk of his and yell "gotcha!" 

Naruto stared at his wife's actions until he saw her run back towards him with tears in her eyes. Those eyes were staring at him almost as if blaming him for Arashi's disappearance until she turned away from him, not standing to look at his apologetic face anymore and stared at the very woman who was supposed to be protecting her son.

Sakura. She lay there on the floor, looking pale, as if she had been scared to death. Hinata stared at the whitish woman with disgust and hate. She was the reason Arashi was taken away from her. This woman was the cause of her sorrow, Hinata's thoughts only made her hatred for the pink haired witch grow even more.

Hinata's hands grabbed hold of Sakura's shoulders. "Where is he...?"

Naruto looked the floor, staring at it with so much focus, I was scared it would brake if he blinked.

"Where is he...!?!" Hinata said more loudly, staring at the medic ninja who was out cold. She started shaking her, she hated the expression on her face. "Where is Arashi-chan!?!" She shook her more aggressively trying to wake her up. "TELL ME! You flat-chested whore!!! Why won't you tell me...?" Hinata's voice cracked at the very end of her sentence as a tear slid down her cheek, dropping to the floor.

Naruto's hand turned into a fist, shaking out of frustration. "Kuso..." _'Why...? Why did those bastards have to show up...? I-I made Hinata-chan cry again...'_ His eyes were barely open trying to keep the tears in his eyes, struggling to get a grip on himself before it was too late, before _he_ took over again.

_Slowly, red chakra started to form, his anger, his frustration it was coming out again, No! All his training was for naught, he still couldn't control it. It was enveloping him. The Kyuubi's chakra...it was-_

"Arashi-chan!!!" Hinata screamed.

Naruto blinked waking up from his nightmarish trance, realizing the state his wife was in. He quickly got a hold of himself for her sake. He walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder telling her it was enough.

"I know you know where he is..." was Hinata's last words before breaking out, dropping Sakura and sobbing into Naruto's chest. "Arashi...-chan..."

Naruto put his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. Hinata started calming down in his embrace. "Naruto-kun..."

"Hinata-chan...I'm sorry again"

Hinata's eyes opened. "w-why...,Naruto-kun?"

_"If you weren't with me, you wouldn't have to deal with this crap, you would be happier and your son wouldn't have to suffer either, if only we didn't-" Naruto couldn't continue, the teary look Hinata was giving him was enough to give him the hint._

"Naruto-kun...?"

_He turned away from her, "Being with a monster like me only leads to suffering...Hinata-you knew that didn't you...?so why did you-?" he said not bearing to look at her reaction. Naruto felt her hold on him loosen until she was facing him._

_"Naruto-kun, are you really asking me why I love you?" Hinata pleaded. Tears were running down her face. The expression on her face was a mix of confusion and sadness._

_Naruto closed his eyes while yelling. "I hate to see the ones I love suffer like this! If being with me causes so much suffering then I want you to-" he stopped himself, looking at Hinata's eyes was just to much for him, she was crying and he was the cause, 'I just keep making her suffer...,' he thought. Her expression quickly changed as she put her head down, her hair was now covering her eyes. She stood up from Naruto and turned around. She ran away from him, it was the only thing she could think to do._

_"Hinata...wait!" the scene turned to darkness the only thing he could see was his wife's curvaceous body getting farther and farther away. He started running faster but it was no use. Her figure disappeared into the darkness. 'She was gone...'_

**_'Hahahahahahaha!!!'_**

_'Eh...?' Naruto looked around to find himself in a very familiar place.  
_

_**'What will you do now, boy...? You've lost the one person who acknowledged you, not only that but loved you...you really are an idiot...,'** the demon fox grunted._

_"No...Hinata-chan d-didn't...she -please don't leave me Hinata-chan!"_

"I would never leave you, Naruto kun..."

Naruto's eyes opened only to see his wife on top of him grabbing his hand and giving him view to her voluptuous bosoms.

"Eh? N-Nani, that was just a dream? You didn't leave me because you got mad at what I said? And you want to have sex again???" Naruto looked at her waiting for her to respond.

"Why would I leave Naruto-kun? You are so good to me. You passed out when you apologized for something. and no...not right now," Hinata said the last part with a blush on her face.

"B-But why was Kyuubi in my dream...?"

**'HAHAHAHA...!good one eh kit?'**

"What the hell you damn kitsune!?!" Naruto yelled in frustration.

Hinata tilted her head.

_'Why'd you give me such a tragic dream, loosing my Hinata-chan is worse than loosing my ramen...,'_ Naruto started anime sobbing.

**'What you dream is what you dream, I don't interfere with your mental health. You have a fear that if you tell Hinata-chan what's best for her that she will abandon you and you will lose her forever. I only came in after that part'**

_'Then why were you laughing?'_ Naruto squinted in suspicion.

**'Because you're an idiot, any more questions?'**

_'Why did you come into my dream in the first place? Huh???'_ Naruto asked in victory even though Kyuubi called him a baka, he felt superior after asking this question.

**'It was the only way to get your attention, if I talked to you, you would've blocked me off and said you're busy then you'd start fucking you're wife again, completely ignoring me.'**

_'Aw...Is a certain kitsune jealous that ever since I got a mate I don't have enough time for him...?'_ Naruto asked with a smirk.

**'Shut Up you ungrateful human! The only reason why I need your attention is because I found the location of your kit!'**

_'Huh?'_ Naruto stopped himself from chuckling and turned to face the fox with a dedicated look on his face. 'A-Arashi...?'

**'It seems his chakra has been activated again..'**

Naruto's eyes opened widely._ 'N-Nani...?'_

DUMDUM DUM!

* * *

**_A/N_** Yay my writer's block is over!-sorry that took a while!- I'm done! next time you get to see what's going on with Arashi-chan! Oh and the reason Naruto had that dream is because he's worried he's hurting Hinata by staying with her and He was left unconscious because he was trying to control the foxes chakra from coming out, with his own chakra-that really tires him out so he passed out. Sorry it was a kinda weird chapter but I was watching Basilisk and that anime was so sad and tragic! They could never be together!!!!!!!!! Whaaa!-but I only watched it cause Hinata's voice character was the main girl Oboro!-who is almost raped ZOMG!  
Anyways if you have any questions! u know the deal Please Review !!!It just keeps me writing more! if u don/t ill be sad T.T... 


	9. Arashi's true form!

"talking"

_'thinking'_

**Disclaimer no jitsu!**

Gah!! You all must really hate me for being this late!! But honestly I had a writers block, I couldn't think of anything. It was so bad I started watching random soap operas to see if I could get some inspiration. But noooo!! I'm so sorry!! I'd be mad at me too but at least this chapters sort of long right? right!?

Previously on um...

-Cough- your story-cough-  
-I know that random guy!

"-Well last time you thought we were on avatar the last air bender!"  
-I told u the reason why I said that was cause-

--shut up!  
-cause...

-Don't say it...┘  
-Cause you touch yourself!

ON with the story!

Previously on the story...

* * *

'Huh?' Naruto stopped himself from chuckling and turned to face the fox with a dedicated look on his face. 'A-Arashi...?'

**_'It seems his chakra has been activated again..'_**

Naruto's eyes opened widely._ 'N-Nani...?'_

Continuing on...

_'What do you mean his chakra's been activated again, its always activated remember?'_

**_'What I mean is, its a large amount'_**

_'W-hat but last time that happened he...'_ Naruto tried to get the image of a chakra controlled Arashi out of his head

During the way back home in their sudden encounter with Itachi, Naruto and Hinata had hidden themselves using Kage bunshins for replacements. In doing so they had front row seats to the events that occurred during Arashi's introduction of Itachi. What he saw had shocked him almost enough to not even believe it was real. Was this boy with chakra emanating form every pore of his body really Arashi? Not only that but he could've sworn he saw him pupil less with byakugan activated!

Naruto's frustrated face made Hinata worried, well even more worried I guess since she started tearing up a little when she looked at him.

"Naruto-kun what's wrong?"She asked as she placed her hand on his cheek, snapping Naruto out of his thoughts.

"Hinata-chan Arashi's in trouble!"

Hinata sweat dropped. "Uh...Naruto-kun I'm not slow I know the position our son is in." she made a dull face until she saw that Naruto wasn't looking at her anymore but at the ground. The staring of the ground continued for 5 more seconds until Naruto burst out yelling.

"Yosh!!"

This outburst scared Hinata, no it really creeped her out so she took a step back looking at him as if he was a madman.

Naruto just ignored his wife's actions and continued.

"Kyuubi knows where Arashi is!!" He finished his statement with and overly excited smile.

Hinata tried to smile a bit but couldn't muster up the energy to do it and gave up. She was too depressed and then suddenly tears started emanating from her body. She couldn't hold it in anymore. Arashi was her son after all.. She blamed herself and now she couldn't stop crying and she again blamed herself for the sympathetic look Naruto had on his face as he wrapped his arms around her.

She struggled to keep her emotions in line, leaving Naruto's embrace and wiping away her tears as she tried to smile again.

**_'Oi Naruto you might wanna get moving.'_**

_"uh right.."_

"Hinata-chan, Lets go, Kyuubi said the Akatsuki base is in the forest nearby." He said trying to cheer up his wife.

"H-hai" The semi fine kunoichi said before they headed out.

_'Damn it! Arashi, you better be okay for Hinata's sake and mine too!!'_

--With Arashi--

"Eh, You're not talking about this grunt are you? hm!"Deidara looked at Arashi in a mocking way, trying to scare him but stopped once Itachi looked towards his direction with an emotionless yet threatening face which caused Deidara to step back and not question him.

"I saw it with my own eyes... chakra just like the jichuuriki come out of this small child."

Arashi looked at him with a terrified and confused expression._ 'WHAT! w-what are they talking about? Jichuuriki? What is that?'_

"Even though he may not look it, this boy is a threat to us, All four tails originated from him at once, He looked at Arashi with a smirk "I'll take care of him"

Arashi froze after hearing this, fear was taking over him so much he could barely breathe. Those eyes, those red sharingan eyes are what scared him the most. But he knew not to stare directly at them from training, but he was even too scared to blink , how was he supposed to close his eyes!?

But before he knew it he was surrounded by darkness.

He walked around to what seemed like a more depressing version of his new home. It felt so cold and empty. The only thing he could hear was someone crying. The voice was familiar, he knew who it was and as soon as he did he started running towards the source only to find his mom crying on the couch. Her hair was covering her face and her hands were clasping onto her pants. The tears on her face seemed to just keep on coming non stop.

"K-ka san?...W-whats wrong?"

Hinata lifted her head with teary eyes with such sadness it made Arashi want to cry just by looking at her.

"N-Naruto...he-he l-left me..."

"What!?, He..a-a-gain..no.." his voice was slightly above a whisper _'Bastard, he promised.'_

"Grr where is that-"

"He's over there..." Hinata pointed to the doorway and continued sobbing.

"What- if he's there then why- ah forget it!" he was confused but right now all that mattered to him was getting his father to stay even if he had to drag him home.

"TOU-SAN!!" he yelled. Making the blonde shinobi turn to face him. But as soon as he saw his son he started walking off as if it was nothing.

Farther and Farther his figure kept getting smaller and smaller until he was just a blur. Arashi was going to chase after him and clobber him for breaking his promise but he couldn't move, the feeling of being useless to do anything had risen upon him again and his mother's crying was only making it worse. He wanted to comfort his Ka-san but at the same time he didn't want to loose his father again.

Another feeling was being formed ,but it was unfamiliar to him as if he had never felt this emotion before. It wasn't guilt, although it was mixture of guilt and anger but there was something else he felt too. He started getting frustrated and soon his body was becoming numb and chakra started enveloping his being. He felt as if every pore in his body was spitting out chakra and soon he fell to the ground clasping onto the floor board with his nails. He started feeling light headed and drowsy when he saw his mother look at him with wide eyes.

"A-Arashi w-what are you..?" she said as more tears started dropping to the floor as she stared at what was her so called son. She took a step back as Arashi reached his hand out to her.

"K-Ka -san I-m scared..." he said as sleepiness was fighting to take over. Looking toward his mother for comfort but all he found in her eyes were fear and then she did something Arashi would never thought she would do. She ran. She had abandoned him.

Tears rolled out from Arashi eyes as they closed shut. "Ka-san..."

_'No...Ka-san would never..' _

_Arashi thinking back_

_"Ok Arashi-chan, now pay attention. I'm going to explain a genjitsu."._

_"Huh? What's a g-genshitsu?"_

_"A genjitsu is an illusionary jitsu it-"_

_"Boring!! Ka-san I want to learn to fight I don't want to learn such a lame type of jitsu."_

_"Hmm...ok Arashi we'll go back to genjitsu later but at least let me tell you how to escape from an enemy's genjitsu."_

_"Fine.."_

_xxxxxxxxx_

_'This is a genjitsu isn't it..? Ka-san would never do that to me, She;d love me no matter what. And Tou-son, no matter how much of a perv he is would never go back on his promise. Kuso, this bastard made me feel this way!! Grr I would never doubt them!! Grr!! Now!, Ka-san said I have to focus my chakra.., come on! come on!'_

Xx "This boy really wasn't much, like I said" Kisame proclaimed.

Itachi grunted at his statement then put his focus back to Arashi again only to be perplexed by a light emitting from Arashi's body. The light grew larger almost blinding the men until a crash was heard and as soon as the smoke cleared up, there stood Arashi looking pissed off.

Blue chakra was floating around him. His fists were curled up and his eyes pupil less with the byakugan activated staring straight at Itachi with an intimidating look. His fists tightened hard one last time before an enormous amount of chakra formed around his hand making it longer as he punched Itachi. Throwing him into a wall at the other side of the hideout. Arashi didn't hesitate and headed strait towards where Itachi was hanging by his Blue chakra hand thingy.

His eyes met his then he stared at Itachi's neck which was right where his chakra hand was and started tightening it while saying. "Teme.. Don't misjudge me, I may seem weak but I got the blood of a very powerful shinobi, and whatever this Kyuubi thing is- I don't think it's his or my weakness, Also don't ever make me feel that I'm not loved! It's frustrating. got that!!" With that being said he felt accomplished and continued to hurt Itachi physically as he did to him mentally. Tighter and tighter until Arashi felt a slight drowsiness take control of him. _'Huh..? No why am I sleepy?, damn it no...'_ his eyes finally closed and the chakra was now replaced by air as Arashi and Itachi both fell to the ground.

"Rasengan!!" Another explosion was held at the Akatsuki home. The walls on the side of the building were blown apart to reveal an annoyed Naruto and a very angry Hinata. Naruto noticed Itachi on the floor but chose to ignore it and headed straight to fight with Kisame.

Hinata's first intention was to find her son, She activated her byakugan and released her bloodline limit when she found his location. The agitated mother came to her boy's side and hugged his sleeping body, relieved he was safe and in her arms.

The thankful Hyuuga was then jerked out of her thoughts as a pair of hands found their way to her breasts. _'EEP!'_

Naruto made a Kage Bunshin and formed the rasengan but missed when he tried to get Kisame with it, instead he landed his fist into the wall. Suddenly Naruto's breast senses were tingling. The thought of someone groping his wife's luscious melons got him even more angrier than before and he fought Kisame twice as hard making the Shark man fall to the floor. Naruto stuck his tongue at him and pointed his kunai towards his throat.

Hinata jumped away from where she was and landed while carrying Arashi with her. She faced her opponent with a frustrated face and a blush. Before she could attack her foe she noticed Itachi struggling to stand up. The two men who were in action looked towards Itachi who grunted and they nodded then a mass of fog took over Naruto and Hinata's vision and before they knew it. The weird men were gone.

"Kuso..." Naruto said as he walked over to Hinata and his son.

Naruto leaned over and rubbed Arashi's hair "Heh is he alright..?"

Hinata looked at her son lovingly. She smiled and let out a "Mmm" in response.

The blonde took it as a yes. "That's good... Come on lets head on home before he wakes up and yells at me."

Hinata gave a nod and Naruto proceeded to make his hand seals and transport his family home.

* * *

OK !I'm sleepy!! In the next chapter Arashi will meet his Grandpapa- HIASHI! Yay! I hope Hiashi doesn't kill Naruto before that though lol. Also slight lemon in nest chapter. I already have half of the next chapter thought up so by next week it'll be up! Again Sorry for me being late and the chapter not being as long as I'd hoped! Anywayz! Plz! Review if you have any questions or just want to say something or have any suggestions about what I should do!! that would be appreciated too!!

NARUHINA!!

PLEASE REVIEW IT MAKES ME HAPPY:)!!


	10. Hiashi's precious daughter

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**Disclaimer no jitsu!!**

YOSH NEW CHAPTER!!I actually have an essay due, but I seriously owe u guys so I'll do this first! Yosh Here I go!!1

* * *

"Home sweet Apartment!!" yelled Naruto at the top of his lungs, waking up most of the villagers making them throw the evil ramen cups at him again. Arashi amazingly slept through the whole thing.

After the cups stopped coming, Naruto whimpered to his room wondering why the food that once gave him happiness and pleasure now made him paranoid and gave him nightmares. He tried to ignore his thoughts as he lay in his bed waiting for Hinata to come, Why? Well why else would he want to!?

One eye opened as he felt another presence in the bed with him. His grin widened as he went to please his woman. He wrapped his hands around her figure and searched for her breasts.

_'Kukuku...Where are those melons??'_ Naruto's hand moved higher until he thought he felt something soft. _'There you are!'_ he proceed to squeeze them . _'Hm...these feel strange for some reason...'_

"Oi!! Just what do you think you're doing pervert Tou-san!!" Naruto was snapped out of his thoughts. He looked down to where his hands were and noticed Arashi's cheeks. _'Da fuck...?'_

"Ah...Arashi!?" he yelled pointing a finger at his son with a creeped out and displeased expression on his face. "Eh?! W-what're you doing in between me and my woman!?"

Arashi stared at his father with a scowl before answering. "Ka-san, doesn't want to be separated from me tonight, since what happened." The small boy crossed his arms and grinned a grin that read "hah I win!" He then cuddled closer to his mother, he missed her but he also noticed the hint of jealousy his father had.

"Ka-saaaan!," Arashi said trying to wake his mother. "I'm so lonely!" He had a sad yet cute look on his face that Hinata couldn't resist. She embraced him and tried to fall asleep again.

Naruto tried to ignore Arashi and turned his head, this went unnoticed by Arashi. "Mm...Ka-san's skin is so soft ..."

Naruto twitched.

"Mm...You smell so good, Ka-san."

Naruto covered his ears with his pillow and continued to try and block Arashi's voice out.

"Arashi, please don't touch those..."

_'Hm?, Touch what?...Gah stupid brat!!'_ Naruto turned his head and noticed Arashi touching ramen cups that were left on Naruto's bed but Arashi listened to his mother and cuddled in between her breasts without realizing it.

"Gah!! You brat what do you think you're doing to Hinata-chan!?" Naruto screamed as he pointed at his son's act of affection. Arashi looked back at his father then turned back to his mother with a confused face.

"Ano...Naruto-kun, Really, Arashi is still a baby. He hasn't a clue what this and that is." Hinata looked at Naruto with an annoyed face. I mean how could he accuse this child of felony.

Naruto nervously grinned "R-Right...hehehe, he wouldn't, ...your...breasts." Naruto mumbled, in a defeated way.

Arashi stared at his Ka-sans breasts for a while before asking. "Ano, Ka-san that reminds me! Why are Sakura's breasts so small and boring!?"

This startled Hinata, _'Huh, When did Arashi turn into such a p- no he's just a kid he's probably just curious,'"_ Um, Arashi-chan you really shouldn't-"

Hinata was interrupted by yet another awkward outburst by Arashi. "Or is it, Why are Ka-san's boobs so big...?"

Hinata felt very insecure, so much that all she did was stare at the bed sheets for a while.  
"Hmm...?" Arashi squinted at his mother, confused as to why she was acting like this.  
"You know what I think ka-san"-Hinata looked up to her son who was sitting up with his hand pointing upwards.-"I think all the nice and kindhearted people have big breasts as a gift for being so nice and all the mean people like Sakura-baka and Tou-san have small or no boobs as punishment for being so cruel."

Naruto and Hinata were speechless. You could practically see "..." coming out in a speech bubble in front of them.

"Uh...Arashi..?" Hinata tried to say something that would stop Arashi from talking about that certain part of the body but failed when no words came out, the only things that came from the confused Hyuuga were mumbling and a blush

Naruto was now trying to hold in his laughter. His son was some comedian, he kept trying to think of all the mean females he knew and tried to remember their breast size just for the fun of it. But Ino was sort of mean and she had some breasts, Tenten was sort of nice too, so they both had medium size. Naruto wondered if Arashi's theory was true when he started to think about Choji. He started chuckling to himself. He then began to think of his own wife, Now she was super nice, so maybe just maybe Arashi was on to something.

Naruto stole a glimpse of Hinata's breast size and went back to laughing to himself. Arashi noticed Naruto smirking from looking at his ka-san's breasts, so he decided that this would be the best time for his next totally awkward question.

"Tou-san, Is the reason why you married Ka-san cause her boobs are so big? Do you like big boobs?"

Naruto stopped chortling as soon as he saw his wife's eyes focused on him. He felt nervous. I mean why did Arashi have to ask him that, also both of them paying attention to him was only making it worse. "Uh...well I- ye-n...uh.." Naruto couldn't really find the words to say.

Hinata was worried. Naruto being nervous made her think that he did just marry her for his lust and the sex of it all. For some reason Hinata was angry. Her feelings towards Naruto were a mixture of sadness and anger. She had never truly been angry with him before, I mean the whole Arashi getting kidnapped thing were both of their faults, well mostly Naruto's but she didn't think like that so she took equal blame.

Naruto looked at his wife only to find anger in her eyes, not only that but she had chakra focused on her right hand. Naruto decided that now would be the right time to take a few steps back. "Uh.. Hinata!? Please tell me you're just gonna feel me up with your hand and not what I'm scared you're going to do!! Hinata? Hinata!?" Naruto's eyes widened as she came closer until...

"JYUUKEN!!"

Naruto was thrown out of the room and landed on the couch, squiggles were placed where his eyes should have been.

"P-pervert, you're sleeping on the couch tonight!" Hinata was a bit out of character but Kami she was so pissed off. This was also the first time Hinata had called him the 'P' word.

Naruto laid there on the couch thinking about what just happened. It's not that he _did _marry Hinata because of that but he didn't know what else to say. There were so many reasons why he married her. She was kindhearted, forgiving, motherly, pretty, In Naruto's eye's she was the perfect wife. The immense boob size was just a plus. He loved Hinata for Hinata not just because he was pleased with her sexually although he wasn't complaining when it came to that.

Naruto tried to get some sleep but for some reason it didn't feel right. The couch was pretty soft but it was missing something. He was missing a certain person. He then realized it was the first time since he got back that he didn't lay with Hinata. It got him depressed. I mean once you're accustom to something or someone it really is hard to live or sleep without that person. Naruto felt incomplete.

After a whole hour of tossing and turning on the couch he decided he needed his wife. He decided now was the time to seduce her and make her love him again.

The blonde then quietly entered his room. He stood in front of his wife and caressed her hair, waiting for her to wake up. When she made no motive to do so, he proceeded to kiss her neck. As soon as She moaned, Her eyes opened to meet Naruto's. He smirked and tried to continue but Hinata pulled him away.

"Naruto-kun, don't think I've forgotten what happened," she whispered but she didn't seem as mad as she was before.

"Hinata-chan, I love you for you not for your breasts or your ass or...heh I could go on and on..." Naruto kissed her forehead and continued to look at her with an apologetic face. He guessed she forgave him since she kissed him back, her soft lips were so inviting. His hot tongue kept playing with hers. He wanted in...his legs found their way onto the bed, surrounding Hinata's. His hands touching almost every part of her body. Naruto got a bonner and decided to let his wife realize just what he wanted and when.

"Hinataaa...Mmm" Naruto moaned in Hinata's ear but as soon as Hinata felt that Naruto was excited she tried to leave his embrace. "N-Naruto-kun! Arashi is lying right next to us!" Hinata pleaded.

"Aw, come on he's sleeping and I'll be quick. I promise!" Naruto said kissing her collar bone.

"Nooooo, ahh! Naruto! st-stop!"

Arashi awoken to his mothers screams and noticed Naruto on top of her. He assumed that Naruto was hurting his Ka-san. "OI Tou-san, What are you doing to Ka-san!?" he said with a confused yet angered voice.

Naruto and Hinata's eyes widened when they noticed Arashi was fully awake.  
"A-Arashi-ch-chan..?" "Uh.." Naruto looked at his position._ 'Well this is awkward..'_

Hinata finally managed to get Naruto off of her and tried to get Arashi to get to sleep but he wouldn't budge. "No Ka-san! Don't try to cover it up! Tou-san was hurting you wasn't he!?"

Hinata let out a blush as her eyes again drifted towards the bed sheets. "Um...Aras- She didn't get to finish as she noticed Arashi giving Naruto a cold glare.

"I won't forgive you for hurting my Ka-san!!"

Naruto couldn't believe what his son was saying. He was so clueless. Naruto tried to push him away so he could get to sleep, he was tired after all. Naruto didn't know what the hell time it was, but he knew it was late. But when Naruto tried to close his eyes, they opened once again.

"Hey! don't ignore me! I'm talking to you!! Hey! Baka-tou-san!"

_'That does it,'_ Naruto got up and stared at Arashi with his sleepy eyes. Not only did this kid lower his chances of getting some, now he was also depriving him of sleep.

"Shut your trap Gaki!, you're annoying!" Naruto yelled before going back to rest his head

"You can't tell me what to do!" Arashi screamed.

"What?" Naruto awoken once again. "Maybe you haven't noticed Gaki! but I'm your father! You should know, you call me Tou-san every 5 seconds!"

"So! I still have free will!"

"Damn it go to sleep already!!"

"Make me baka!" Arashi stated, crossing his arms then turning his head in a "Hmph!" manner.

"Why you little-" Naruto tackled Arashi and their fight and rambling turned into one of those dusty fighting things where all you see are hands and feet and the word "pow"

Arashi then got free and started running towards Hinata.

"Get back here you-" Naruto couldn't finish for he was face to face with a very angry Hinata.

Arashi had been smart enough to hide behind her, "Naruto-kun you weren't planning on hurting Arashi-chan, were you??" she crossed her arms waiting for his reply.

"Uh, of course not Hina-chan!!" he answered quickly out of nervousness.

This of course got him kicked out of the room once more, the irony of it was, it was his room.  
He again laid on his lonely couch. He figured this is what this couch will be known to him from now on. He pictured that whenever he saw this couch he would remember this awful night

Again he couldn't get to sleep. It was as if he was addicted to Hinata's warmth and touch, so much that he couldn't sleep without her next to him. So again Naruto sneaked back into his room only this time he was caught by Arashi.

"Ano, Tou-san what do you think you're doing?"

Naruto looked at Arashi with a squinty "you gotta be shitting me" face. "Tou-san, If you try to hurt Ka-san again I'll-"

Arashi was interrupted by Naruto, "Arashi I would never hurt Hinata-chan..."

"Huh?" Arashi was confused. Why was his Tou-san so serious all of a sudden? He noticed that Naruto was only serious with his mother and even then it was only a few times. The kid mostly knew Naruto as his perverted and sometimes funny father. So when he had that tone of voice it felt...different.

"I came back well cause, I cant seem to sleep without Hinata-chan, I need her. She makes me feel like I'm not alone...She just takes away the feeling of being all by myself, she always did."

Arashi for the second time, stared at his father in awe. _'I guess this is why I envy Tou-san, Ka-san completes him just like she completes me but sometimes I feel that Tou-san has more love for Ka-san then I could ever give her, and it's no wonder I could never fill the void when Tou-san wasn't around.'_

Hinata opened her eyes only to find Naruto back. She was about to kick him out again until Arashi spoke. "Ka-san Please don't let Tou-san be alone!...It hurts him to be away from you just like it hurts you when he's not around and I miss Tou-san too, I don't want him to not be around like before! Ka-san..." Arashi teared up.

Hinata And Naruto were both awestruck at what Arashi had said. Naruto again felt guilty and went to comfort his son. His hands brushed Arashi's hair. "Hey I'm not going to leave you or your mother again...heh"

Arashi looked up at him _'I still don't know why Tou-san had to leave in the first place, and I know he wont tell me! But why won't he tell me!! It so frustrating'_

Hinata rubbed Arashi's back , Arashi noticed that he was looking like a baby and decided he wasn't going to let this mushy act take place. "Alright, stop touching me and sounding serious...It's frustrating!" He yelled as he left both his parents embrace and fell asleep almost instantly.

For the first time Naruto looked at his son in a new light. It was brighter than before and it was then that he made a vow. _'The feeling of loneliness, it's so unbearable, I don't think I could'__ve survived without my loved ones, especially Hinata, But Arashi you have a somewhat knowing of how that pain feels. Yet you only tasted the tip of this pain...I wont let you find out what the rest taste like, I promise.'_

Naruto then laid his head and finally got some sleep_._

XXXXMORNINGXXXXX

"Morning Ka-san, Tou-san!!"

Up went the very tiresome, didn't really get any hours of sleep Naruto and the slightly drowsy Hinata.

They both had the same thought _'Where does he get all this energy from!?'_

_'When I was smaller I used to think it was cute on Naruto, but having to live with it everyday is as Shikamaru would say it troublesome.'_ Hinata thought as she rubbed her sleepy eyes.

"Oi Gaki, you know you have a bed too, Maybe tomorrow night you could try it out!!" Naruto yelled out of crankiness.

"Hmph!, ..Tou-san is so mean. Why do I have to have the meanest tou-san in the world, Ka-san??" Arashi said with a sad irresistible expression.

_'Speaking of mean Tou-sans, I haven't even went to visit Otou-sama yet! He doesn't even know about Arashi-chan!!'_ Hinata started getting nervous until she saw how cute Arashi looked. '_Hmm, well better late then never.'_

"Ano, Arashi-chan, how would like to meet my Tou-sama!?" Hinata said with a smile.

"Oji-san!?" Arashi asked with enthusiasm

_'Oh no not Hiashi! He'll kill me for what I did to Hinata as soon as he sees Arashi!'_ Naruto thoughts only got him more worried.

"Hinata-chan! If your father finds out about us-I'm Dead!!" Naruto could see his funeral now. There would be Hiashi claiming Naruto deserved it for touching his precious daughter. The jerk from the waterfall village making a move on his Hinata and Arashi would be eating all his precious ramen. the sight was so sad...

While Naruto was still in 'la la land.' Hinata proceeded to serve breakfast "Ano Naruto-kun, Do you want some waffles?" Naruto forget about what he was thinking about and yelled "Alright waffles!!"

Arashi finished first. "Hah take that Tou-san!!" Arashi pointed at Naruto until he noticed Naruto was being fed by his Ka-san. The young boy felt jealous. Hinata was his mother so why was she feeding an adult who could obviously already feed himself. It annoyed him. He hated being annoyed.

His hands played with his food and he made a mess, spilling syrup all over his body. "uh...oh" Hinata turned to see Arashi all sticky and filthy. "Arashi-chan you're a mess.." She sighed. "Heh sorry, Ka-san" The child said while rubbing his hand on the back of his head, making him stuck in that position. He tried to get his hand unstuck with his other hand but instead he got 2 hands stuck on his hair instead of one. Hinata giggled before walking him to the tub. "We had to wash you up before we meet Oji-sama anyway.."

"Eh!? Hinata-chan please don't make me go too!!" Naruto pleaded when he heard what Hinata had said. "Iye, Naruto-kun you need father's blessing before we can continue our relationship." Hinata retorted.

"But we're already married!!" Naruto responded

"The more reason to go..."

XXXXXHYUUGA MANSIONXXXX

"Ano-sa, Ka-san you're house is so big!, Why do we have to stay in Tou-san's little apartment when you have this!?" Arashi asked as he observed the Hyuuga compound

"Arashi-chan, you shouldn't say such things, you're making your father cry." Hinata answered back noticing Naruto's teary eyes as he walked closer and closer to his Death Trap also known as the Hyuuga mansion.

His thoughts were interrupted as he noticed Hinata smiling at the guard that seemed to look around his age. "Ohaiyo Hoturu, Long time no see."

"Huh? Hinata-dono? Is that you? You've grown into such a beautiful and well-developed woman." He replied with a blush. That blush pissed Naruto off but not more than what Hinata said back to him. "You're not so bad yourself Hoturu."

Hoturu again blushed lightly as his eyes drifted downwards to observe Hinata's physique. And again Naruto's blood boiled. "Oi stop flirting with my wife ,teme! I suggest if you don't want to take on the future Hokage, You'll back off!!"

"W-wife? Uh come in, Hiashi is in his room Hinata-dono.." the guard started looking away from the family nervously as they entered.

"Ano, Excuse me Otou-sama?"

"Yes come in Hinata," replied Hiashi. Hinata Bowed and proceeded to enter. Hiashi was seated, facing her, she took that as a sign to sit as well. "Hinata, you are very cruel, you didn't even tell me you were back in the village..."

"I am sorry otou-sama but some things came up.." She said never looking her father in the eye.

"I see, see that it doesn't happen again...Further on Hinata you are already passed marrying age"- Hinata's head moved up at hearing the word marrying- "I have already gotten 10 proposals all from very-"

"NANI!?" Hinata accidentally interrupted her father. "Is there a problem Hinata?" Hiashi was bewildered at Hinata's behavior. It wasn't like her to have an outburst..

"Uh...actually-"

"Yeah there is a problem!!" Naruto opened the paper door and crossed his arms. "-Hinata-Chan's already married."

"Nani!?" Hiashi stared at the jichuuriki as he made his way to sit next to Hinata. "Hinata, don't tell me you married this fool."

"Hai, Tou-sama I did..."

"I see.." Hiashi looked at the floorboard almost somewhat sad.

"I'm sorry Otou-sama but I love Naruto-kun very much, he's the only man I would marry, he's strong and I know you might not-"

"Very well, I can't say I didn't see this coming, I hope you'll be happy Hinata." It killed Hiashi on this inside to say it but Hinata seemed so enthusiastic about this Naruto person and it was the first time she ever spoke with confidence and looked him in the eye and at least she didn't marry that weirdo Kiba and so he was somewhat ok.

"Hontou!? Aringatou- Otou-sama!" Hinata smiled.

"Ka-saaaan! Tou-san left me all alone.." Arashi entered the room with a gloomy look on his face.

"Arashi-chan..."

Hiashi looked at the boy then back at Naruto. "You touched my daughter!" he yelled in anger. "Uh...!" Naruto tried to crawl away until he noticed Hiashi wasn't paying him anymore attention and he sweat dropped.

"I'm disappointed, no byakugan" Hiashi stated as he looked at Arashi. "huh? Are you my Oji-san?"

"Hai"

_'Great I have a bigger family, hmm but he's disappointed in me? byakugan? I've seen Ka-san do it? This guy doesn't think I can do it I'll show him!'_ Arashi then put up hand seals he thought felt right and "Byakugan" ...Suddenly his pupils disappeared and his eyes were surrounded by veins.

_'Amazing' _thought Hinata Naruto, and Hiashi. "Hm, it seems we have another successor for the head family" Hiashi smirked. "I am very pleased Hinata you have my blessing on both boys"

"Yosh!" Arashi yelled along with Naruto.

"Ano-sa Otou-sama, this must mean you might wanna know more about me ne!? My goal is to become Hokage of the whole village and my favorite food is ramen, Althought it betrayed m-

"JYUUKEN!!"

Naruto crashed through the wall and squiggles in his eyes again appeared while Naruto grumbled some thing like "Aaaaoooo"

"THAT'S FOR TOUCHING MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER!YOU CHITE!"

End!!

* * *

That should be enough right!? I'm tired!! it's super long!! Chite means white people who try to act like they're Japanese. Uh...I dun really believe that what ARashi said is why ppl have different breast size, I have nothing against Kiba and...NARUHINA FTW!! In the next chapter Naruto finally tells Arashi about the Kyuubi and all the squads find out about Arashi. If you have any questions or wanna say something review!! C'mon plz review!! I'm begging you!!

PLZ REVIEW!!I NEED HELP FOR NEXT CHAPTER:)!!


	11. A new Sun will Rise

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**Disclaimer No Jitsu**

**A/N: **Don't kill me for not updating -hides- I'm sorry!

* * *

"H-He didn't have to be so cruel!" Naruto cried. His back was hunched over and he had a miserable look on his face.

"I-its ok Naruto-kun, you know Otou-sama didn't mean it. He even put some money in the bank for us, so he really does care." The lavender eyed girl patted her husband's back in an attempt to calm him down.

Arashi had a big grin plastered on his face, and he waked with his hands behind his back. He had been really happy that his family had gotten bigger. He didn't know why, but he hated the feeling of being alone. It was cold, empty and scary, so when he met more relatives, he had a soft warm feeling in his stomach and it got him excited. The child grabbed onto his mother's hand as he continued walking.

On their way out of the complex, The Uzumakis ran into Neji, who in turn looked at Naruto, then toward Hinata, then at Arashi, and back to Naruto. A blush adorned itself on the Hyuuga's face and a spark was lit; he exploded. "Naruto, you-you took advantage of Hinata-sama! I-I kill you!"

At this he proceeded to launch himself towards the alarmed blond, only to be pulled back by Hinata. "Ni-san please!"

"Yeah Ni-san, I'm a man, I have needs!" Naruto blushed as he said this.

"Don't you call me that, you damn Chite!" Neji yelled. He was about to pounce on Naruto, until a small hand tugged on his pants.

"Hey, hey are you my uncle?" Arashi tilted his head, before smiling. "I'm Arashi! Hehe this is great. My family just keeps getting bigger and bigger." He noticed his uncle was speechless, so his heart became heavy. "Unless, uncle doesn't like me?"

Neji's eyes softened as he looked down at the child. "Th-that's not true." He leaned foreword and patted Arashi's head. "Hmpf, you're going to grow up to be a great ninja some day. I can see it in your eyes."

Arashi blushed at his uncle's compliment. He gave him a toothy grin and started chuckling.

Neji got up and turned towards the child's father. "Naruto!"

"Eh?" The blonde put his hands up in fighting stance. _'You wanna go? '_

"Take care of Hinata-sama. Remember you have a responsibility to her and you son now." Neji crossed his arms.

"Yes sir!" Naruto yelled, and placed his right hand in a salute.

"Hmpf!" The long haired man lifted his chin and walked passed them to enter the Hyuuga complex. "Oh and Naruto, if you break my cousin's heart. I'll do the same to your neck," He said this without looking back. (A/N: I feel like this line is overused but oh well!)

The blonde shivered as he watched his brother-in-law walk off.

'_Yosh!'_ Arashi thought. He really liked having a lot of people in his life. People he could trust, people who would surround him so no matter what, he would never be alone.

Naruto and his family had just left the Hyuuga compound and were seen taking a walk along the street.

The blonde noticed Sai sitting on a bench, reading a book. The pale man looked up and noticed the trio. Once he saw Arashi, he commented: "So you do have a dick." with a smile.

"Of course I have one, just ask Hinata-chan!" Naruto yelled.

Arashi's head tilted to the side. "Okaa-san, what's a-" He was silenced by Naruto covering his child's mouth.

"Come on Arashi, we've still got a lot of stuff to see!" The father nervously retorted as he sped up his pace and passed Sai, who waved at them and still had a creepy smile plastered on his face.

"Let me go!" The child yelled as he struggled in his father's grasp and ran to his mother, who in turn smiled at his cute antics. _'Stupid Tou-san keeping secrets! What ever this dick thing is, I want one. Maybe it's some sort of weapon! I definitely want my dick to be huge! Yeah, yeah and after a one on one with me, my opponent won't be able move for weeks!' _(A/N: O_o)

Naruto looked up and noticed his friends: Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino and Rock Lee headed their way. The trio had been on their way to the barbecue restaurant. "Hey, Naruto!" Kiba yelled.

"You guys!" The blond waved his hand at them.

"Naruto-san, my youthful friend!" Lee yelled.

The brown haired boy ran up to them and smiled. "Naruto, when did you get back!" Kiba asked as Shikamaru yawned.

"Not telling your friends when you got back eh Naruto? How cruel…" Shino stated as he played with his glasses.

"Gah! Shino you're still as creepy as ever." Naruto squinted. "But I just had some other important things to do that's all," He winked at Hinata, before asking: "Where are you guys headed anyway?"

"Oh that's right! Shino here lost a match, so he's going to treat us at a restaurant." Kiba pointed his finger at Shino and cackled.

"What kind of match?" Naruto lifted an eyebrow.

"Rock, paper scissors," Shino stated.

"What! Are you kidding me? I mean-" Naruto was interrupted by a death glare from Shino.

"It may seem stupid to you, but to a man of pride it is very important. Why? Because I lost."

Naruto twitched a little, because he had no idea what Shino had just said. His head tilted and that's when Kiba took notice of Hinata behind him.

"Whoa Hinata, you sure have grown!" He blushed as he scratched the side of his face. "It sure has been a while."

"Wow Hinata-san! Such a youthful blush has appeared on your face!" Lee mentioned.

Naruto's blood boiled at hearing that. Hinata was only supposed to blush for him and nobody else dammit. He then glared at Kiba.

"Uh um it's nice to see you all," Hinata smiled.

Kiba looked down and noticed a fuzzy blond head. "Eh? Hinata, a mini Naruto is holding your hand!"

Naruto chuckled, because he couldn't wait to break the news to Kiba. "That's Arashi! Me and Hinata made him!"

"Y-you what!" Kiba yelled. "Why you! Taking advantage of Hinata like that! I'll kill you!" Shino suddenly grabbed hold of Kiba and held him back as he struggled.

"How troublesome…," Shikamaru scratched his head as he looked at the child.

"Wow Naruto-san!" Lee blushed as he looked down at Arashi. "You have taken the springtime of youth to a whole new level!"

"Congratulations, Naruto," Shino said as he let go of Kiba, who had finally calmed down.

Lee bent down and greeted Arashi. "Hello there, my name is Rock Lee! What's yours?"

Arashi squinted in annoyance. He hated being treated like a baby. "My name is Arashi, and you are fuzzy eyebrows."

Lee blinked and gave him a big smile before standing up. Arashi felt warm and smiled back at the guy with fuzzy eyebrows. He found that he liked having a lot of people surrounding him.

"Like father, like son," commented Shikamaru.

Kiba stepped up to take a better look at Naruto's son. Arashi glared at him. He had been annoyed at Kiba for calling him "mini." earlier. He hated being referred to as small, especially since he was a tad bit short for his age, so it really bugged him.

"So how old are ya, squirt?" Kiba asked.

"I'm 6 and who you calling so short you want to squash like an ant! You think you're so big. I can take you!" He started running up to Kiba, who in turn put his palm on the child's face and held him while he struggled. "I'm a growing boy dammit!"

Kiba yawned and had a bored expression on his face.

Hinata intervened and grabbed her son by the collar of his shirt. "Arashi-chan, please calm down." She pulled him back and leaned over.

"B-But he called me small!" Arashi yelled as he pointed at Kiba and rubbed the tears from his eyes.

She gave him an angelic smile and caressed his hair. "I'm sure when you grow up you'll be super tall."

"R-really?" Arashi's eyes lit up and Hinata nodded.

"I don't get it, how could a girl like that go for you Naruto?" Kiba asked. A blush had appeared on his face, when he saw Hinata's motherly smile. She was so good with kids. He sure wished the mother of his kids would be as sweet as Hinata.

Naruto ignored him. He smiled, when he realized how lucky he was to have her, and how great life would be with his family from now on. "Heh."

"Well we better get going," Shikamaru said as he stared at the clouds

"We will see you later, Naruto-san!" Lee yelled.

Kiba remembered his free meal and smirked at Shino. "That's right hehe."

"Bye," Hinata waved.

"I'll see you around, Hinata!" Kiba yelled before giving Hinata one last glance and walking off with his comrades.

"Hey I saw that dog breath!" Arashi growled. _'My mommy! Mine!'_

Hinata turned to see Naruto staring at her. He was smiling and blushing at the same time. The blond seemed to be in a trance as we walked up to her.

"I-is something wrong Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked. Concern could be read in her eyes.

Naruto scratched his cheek with his index finger before saying: "Sometimes I wonder if I really deserve you, Hinata-chan." He abruptly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

"N-Naruto-kun!" Her face became redder than a tomato at Naruto's sudden act of affection.

"And thinking of how happy you make me, makes me want to make love to you all night," He chuckled as he nuzzled his nose against her neck. He kissed her cheek, until he noticed that something was missing. _'Oh that's right! Arashi isn't ruining our moment!'_

Arashi had been staring at the swing set, or rather he was staring at the person swinging on the swing set. There, sat a girl that looked no older than him. She had long coffee colored hair that reached her waist. She had bangs and most of her hair was down, except a small handful of it was up in a tiny pony tail on top of her head. She was wearing a fuchsia colored dress that stopped before her knees started. Her gray eyes were staring intently at a tulip flower, she was holding. The girl gently spun the flower in her hand and slowly kicked her tiny legs.

Arashi didn't know why, but he felt sympathy for the girl. She looked so alone. The boy knew how awful loneliness felt and he wanted to be there for her, he wanted to run up to her and be her friend, but he couldn't make his legs work. A blush appeared on his face and he began to feel fuzzy inside and that feeling scared him so much that it kept him in place.

Suddenly, the girl lifted herself off from the swing, but as she did she dropped her tulip. She began to walk off, so Arashi knew she hadn't realized it and he figured that the flower must have meant something to her if she was staring at it for so long. A strong urge came over him, and he ran up to the tulip and picked it up. He saw the girl getting farther away, but he didn't know what to do.

"Hey!" he yelled, but she didn't look back. She figured the boy was talking to someone else. Arashi blushed before finally deciding to yell: "Cute girl with gray eyes! You dropped something!"

The small girl turned around to see Arashi. Her eyes widened as big gust of wind blew on her hair and dress and when she noticed the blonde boy handing her a flower, she blushed.

Arashi felt the fuzzy feeling again when he saw her blush, but he shook his head in order to get rid of it and walked up to her. The boy reached for her hand and placed the tulip on her palm. "Here."

The girl opened her mouth to thank him, but she was too nervous to. She really did want to thank him and she became even more flustered when he saw Arashi smile and nod. She got scared, when he began to walk off so she quickly grabbed his arm.

"Uh Wh-what do you want?" Arashi asked. He was a little startled by her grabbing him and all. He waited, but the little girl formed no words. She only started opening her mouth, but then closed it again. "Well if it's nothing then-" Arashi's eyes widened as the girl unexpectedly pressed her lips to his cheek.

"Thank you so much!" She bowed, avoiding his eyes, before she ran off.

Arashi's face turned beet red, when he realized what had just happened. He touched his cheek and watched as the girl went inside the ninja academy.

"Bow chika wow wow!" Naruto chanted, sending a shiver down Arashi's spine and pulling the young boy away from his thoughts. Naruto chuckled as he stared at his son. He saw how Arashi wooed the little girl with a flower and earned himself a kiss. To Naruto, his son seemed like a playa.

'_Kawaii!' _Hinata blushed. _'They grow up so fast.'_

"Sh-shut up Otou-san!" Arashi yelled as he ran up to his parents.

"Wh-what did I do?" Naruto laughed as he rubbed the back of his head.

Arashi crossed his arms and pouted. The child then looked back at the ninja academy. "Neh-Nehnnja Aca-dem-yeh. Ninja Academy?" He squinted as he tried to pronounce the words. His eyes widened and he began to get excited.

"Hm?" The older blonde tilted his head.

"Ne, Tou-san can I go there?" Naruto's son yelled as he pointed at the school.

"You want to sign up for the Ninja Academy? Aren't you too young?" Naruto asked as his eyes closed to think.

"Actually Naruto-kun, you can sign up to the Ninja Academy as young as 5 years now. Although, it's more like a day care at that age, but you um still get to learn a few things," Hinata stated.

"Huh, really? Can I go, Kaa-san?" The young boy put his hands together and made to beg.

"Do you really want to go Arashi-chan?" The kunoichi asked as she bent down.

"Y-yeah! I want to be a great ninja just like…" Arashi looked at his father then he looked down and whispered: "like Tou-san…"

"Wh-what's that you said, Arashi-chan?" Hinata giggled.

"I want to be a strong ninja like my father!" The small boy yelled as he blushed

"Heh," Naruto lifted up his chin and grinned. "Is that so?"

"I won't lose to you! And if I go to the academy then I'll learn lots of cool stuff and I'll become stronger and- and-," Arashi was interrupted by his father.

"You sure you don't just want to go because of that cute girl?" Naruto teased.

"Sh-shut up! I'm not a pervert like you!" The small blonde put his hands in a fist and yelled. He was really embarrassed, so again his face became red.

"Well then if you really want to, you can go," Naruto chuckled.

"Huh? H-Hontou?" Arashi blinked.

"We're your parents and we'll always support you, Arashi-chan." Hinata held her hands together and smiled whole-heartedly.

"Th-thanks," was all Arashi could think to say. When he heard his mother's words, he felt warm inside. He felt complete and happy, like he had just realized how nice it really was. Nice.

"Well then, lets head over and sign you up," Naruto grabbed his son's head and messed up his hair in a fatherly way. Arashi closed his eyes and smiled. He then started running up to the academy.

Naruto looked towards Hinata and held her hand as they headed to catch up with their son. When the family got there, they signed the short kid up and Arashi would start around next week. He had never been so excited.

On the way home, Naruto noticed Arashi falling behind. He was a baby after all, and it had been a long day.

"Daijoubu, Arashi-chan?" Hinata asked.

Arashi yawned before retorting. "I-I'm fine." The child rubbed his eyes and stopped.

"Get on." Naruto had his back to Arashi and bent down on his knees.

"Huh?" Arashi blinked, and he really didn't want to be treated like a little kid. But he was way too tired to resist. His father twisted his head to him and smiled, and so he really couldn't say no. The small boy wrapped his arms around his dad's neck and Naruto lifted him up.

After a while, Naruto could tell Arashi had fallen asleep. He turned to see him and a sudden burst of emotions came over him, when he watched his son's sleeping face. _'Heh, this is my son. I made him and I'm going to make sure he's happy.' _He thought as Hinata unlocked the door and went inside.

Naruto laid his son down on his bed and tucked him in. He messed up his hair a little, before stepping out of the room and closing the door. When he entered his room, he noticed the slide screen door to the balcony open.

He walked outside and noticed his wife clutching onto the rail. She was wearing a thin white dress and Naruto loved how the moonlight reflected the light on her figure, making her dress practically transparent so he could see her black thong.

Naruto wrapped his arms around her, and was very happy to see that her dress showed a lot of cleavage. He was going to make some perverted comment about it, until he noticed Hinata's serious expression. She seemed to be in a trance as she looked at him.

"What's wrong, Hinata-chan?" He rubbed her arms and gave her a worried expression.

"I was just thinking. Arashi's growing up. He's so mature now." She sighed.

"Th-that's not true. He hasn't changed a bit. He still kind of hates me," He chuckled as if it was a joke, but Hinata didn't laugh.

"You're not going to tell him are you, Naruto-kun…? About the Kyuubi?" She asked. Naruto blinked and felt something awful crawl down to his stomach.

"Heh," He tried to laugh it off, but then stared into her eyes with a pleading look. "I want him to be happy…"

At first, Hinata blinked. She was confused, but then Naruto continued: "I mean what am I suppose to say. I have a monster inside me, that the reason I left was because there's a demon caged inside me and I was scared I'd kill you both. I don't want him to hate me even more than I do myself, Hinata," He bit his lip.

"No one hates you, Naruto-kun…"

"Heh, I know I just-" She cut him off and forced him into a kiss. Naruto blinked, before kissing her back. She broke the kiss and Naruto stared into her eyes. Her eyes were full of understanding and warmth. He could look at them all day. Before he knew it, he began kissing her again and after they departed he said. "I just want to fill Arashi up with love."

"Huh?" Hinata tilted her head.

"I know it sounds stupid, but I mean I never had a family like this. I want him to be happy and grow up full of warmth and comfort. I don't want to tell him that if the seal breaks, he might have to deal with the Kyuubi himself. You saw his kick ass chakra, Hinata-chan."

"You want to protect him huh?" She asked and Naruto nodded. "Well then, let's fill him up with happiness. We'll suffocate him with so much love; he'll get annoyed with us." She giggled and Naruto grinned. He kissed her forehead and moved his hips along hers. The blond kissed her neck and started going lower.

"Hey…lets make another baby. What better way to fill Arashi up with love than to have a bigger family huh?" He asked playfully.

"M-Maybe…" Hinata's eyelids were becoming very heavy, but she settled for looking at the stars along with Naruto.

'_When he grows up I'll definitely tell him. He'll be ready then.' _The blond stared at the moon and sighed. _'All this thinking bout the next generation makes me feel kind of old.'_

Near the slide screen door, a fuzzy blond head leaned against the wall. _'Fill me up with happiness huh?_' Arashi rubbed his closed eyes. _'No matter what, Tou-san is still an idiot.' _The child smiled as his eyes finally closed. _'The Sun is gone, but it'll come back tomorrow.'_

_**Fin**_

* * *

**A/N: **ZOMG! How could she end it like that!

Any questions? then review xD!


End file.
